Sleeping Power
by Borg39
Summary: The One Who Sees is about to discover some startling abilities XanderPaige pairing BuffyCharmed crossover
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping power

By:borg39

I do not own the characters' im writing about or the world or worlds they live in . . . really just ask them they'll tell you.

Buffy Charmed Crossover

Setting

After season 7 Buffy

Season four Charmed

Well here I go this is my first fan fic after reading them for about a year I thought I would try one.

Please review with constructive criticism, thank you!

**Underworld**

A six-foot tall red skinned demon with black star patterns over her eyes shimmered into a huge underground carven her black waist length hair shimmering in the dim light. The six human formed demons in the carven immediately tried to shimmer out. With rapid fire lighting balls she reduced five of the demons to ash while lashing out with hand to catch the sixth demon by the throat. Looking at the demon's eyes with a look that spoke of eternal hellfire she asked "Who has killed Belthazor? Who has killed my son?"

In a squeaky sniveling voice the demon responded "It . . . It was the Charmed Ones . . . but they didn't kill Belthazor, they killed the Source."

Shoving the demon up against the uneven carven wall she growled "Do you expect me to believe that Belthazor died protecting the Source? HE would run when it looked like the odds where turning against them. Now tell me the truth or I will leave your still beating heart lying on the ground to warn others about lying to me."

"No . . . no Honest Elizabeth . . . "he said

Elizabeth punched the demon in the mouth hard enough to knock three teeth out and on the ground. "Don't call me that! My name is Echidna! Remember that or else!"

"Okay, Echidna, I swear to the Source that they did. A couple of months ago he fell in love with a Witch separated his demon side from his human half. He then betrayed the Source and helped them destroy the Source by taking his powers using the Hallow. Got corrupted by the power of the Source, became the Source, married a Charmed One, then got destroyed by the Charmed Ones when they managed to turn his wife good again." He replied.

"Well then I guess that means they will find out what happens to anyone who is not the Source or I and kills my children."Echidna replied. Throwing the demon across the carven, she produced a lighting ball and reduced him to ash and shimmered out.

P3

Piper and Leo were preparing the club for the night whit the assistance of two bouncers when three green reptile demons shimmered into the club. Throwing fireballs they quickly injured and knocked unconscious the two bouncers while forcing Piper and Leo to take cover behind the bar.

"Leo! Can you orb out?" Piper yelled.

"No there is something blocking my power!" Leo responded

"Well that's just great! We're trapped behind maybe two inches of wood while demons reduce our source of income to ruble! Maybe we can get a hold of Phoebe or Paige and get them over here to help us!" Piper yelled.

"Your cell phone is on the top of the bar I think it was the first thing to get hit!" Leo said

Leo reached up on the bar and quickly snatched his arm back just in time to avoid a fireball hitting where his arm was.

"Wait, is that my cell over on the floor next to the kegs?" Piper asked while pointing.

Leo quickly grabbed the cell phone and dialed the manor's phone number.

The Halliwell Manor

Phoebe lay on her bed crying while watching her favorite movie when she heard a noise coming form down stairs.

"Piper? Paige? Is that you?" yelled Phoebe. "Piper?"

When she didn't get a response, Phoebe got up wiped her tears and headed down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed the table tipped over and the vase shattered with water everywhere. Instantly alert, knowing Piper would never be able to leave a mess like that without cleaning up, Phoebe turned around and ran upstairs. As she got to the top of the stairs three humanoid demons came into the hallway form the observatory and threw fireballs into the wall behind Phoebe.

Phoebe ran up to the attic, avoiding fireballs along the way, and barricaded herself inside. Frantically turning the pages of the Book of Shadows she heard the demons pounding on the attic door. Beside the book the cordless phone rang and Phoebe picked it up.

"Hello? Leo! What? No, I can't come help you kill some demons. I have some demons trying to kill me here! No I am locked in the attic looking through the book trying to find out what kills these things. Try Paige she should be on lunch right now. And Hurry!" Phoebe yelled into the phone.

Across Town

Paige was walking down the street on her way back to work from lunch when she heard a woman scream form a nearby alley. Running down the alley she saw a green reptile demon tossing fireballs at a woman who had taken cover behind a dumpster.

"Bar!" Paige shouted at a sharp piece of metal she spotted nearby and flung the bar at the demon. Growling the demon twirled around and, with one hand pulling out the bar, created and threw a fire ball at Paige.

"Fireball!" Paige yelled and redirected the fireball at the demon who exploded into a wave of green slimly blood splatted all over the alley walls and Paige. Holding her hands out to the sides while wearing a disgusted look on her face, Paige went over to the cowering woman.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked the woman kneeling down.

"Yeah, what was that thing?" the blond woman asked.

"That was a good reason to stay of one way alleys." Paige quipped.

"Well I only came in here looking for Hephaestus. Have you seen him?" the blond asked.

"You were looking for a god in an alley? You might want to try Greece." Paige responded

"No Hephaestus is the name of my cat."The blond said while laughing

Looking around Paige spotted a black cat with what looked like brown stripes ducking behind a barrel. Walking over to the barrel Paige picked up the cat.

"Well look what I have found. And o sure he seems to have escaped the rush of slimly goo!" Paige said walking the cat over to the blond woman. "Here you go."

"Yay! Thank so much for your help today! Is there any way I can repay you?" the blond asked

"Well just stay out of alleys form now on ok?"Paige asked her

"Sure you got it! I had better get back my lunch hour is almost over." She said. Walking out of the alley the blond muttered at the entrance." Now attack! And remember don't kill her yet or you will have to answer to me!"

Paige was walking out of the alley trying to get as much of the goo off of her as possible when six green reptile demons shimmered in, three at each side of the alley and started to throw fireballs at her. Quickly taking cover behind the same dumpster in the corner while muttering about blonds, who save blonds and their intelligence for doing so. Paige's cell phone chose that moment to ring.

"Hello? Leo! Can I come and help you guys out? Hold on let me try to orb out of here and see if Phoebe is okay then we will come over to P3 and see what we can do. What? Phoebe is under attack too? What is this pick on Halliwell day?" Paige asked. Paige tried to orb and found herself unable to.

"Uh oh. I can't orb either. Looks like you guys are on your own for now. At least until I can find and kill the demon who is keeping me here. Sorry guys!"She responded hanging up her cell phone.

"Okay! THAT IS IT!"she yelled getting up she rebounded two fireballs back into two of the demons.

"Ha! See the rest of you want to be goo? Just keep them coming!"

Paige ducked down just in time to avoid four fireballs that were thrown at her head. Paige looked up once more and took out two more with rebound fireballs turning them into goo. The other two demons shimmered out. Paige orbed over to the manor's attic surprising Phoebe and almost getting hit with a candlestick.

"Paige! Thank god you're here! Hurry I've found the demons we need to get over to P3 so we can kill the demons attacking Leo and Piper." Phoebe told her.

"Okay geez if I knew you would become misses demanding then I would have orbed to Piper and Leo first then came here." Paige responded. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed out with her.

P3

With a swirl of white light Paige and Phoebe orbed behind the counter of the bar.

"Took you long enough. The bar is being destroyed!" Piper yelled

"Quick, quit yelling at us and read the spell!" Phoebe said

Evil demons that dwell inside this spell

Kill all that is within these walls

And send them all to hell!

The three sisters chanted the spell and instantly all the demons yelled in pain as they bursted into flames leaving behind piles of ash and three iron bracelets. Phoebe walked over to the bracelets she picked up one of them and showed Leo who was healing the bouncers while Paige said the vanishing spell to put the bar back together.

"Do you recognize this?" Phoebe asked him.

"Yea those are used to show alliance to certain upper level demons that rival the Source but does not compete with him in rank. Sort of like barons in the middle ages. But I don't know what that certain symbol means. Although I think I have seen it before . . . " Leo trailed off

"Great. Now we have another big bad ass demon after us to make a name for his or her self. I thought that after we killed the Source we would at least get a few weeks rest, but no we have to fend off an invasion of demons trying to kill us. Ok lets go and kill the demons inside the manor and see if we can't find out more about the new bad ass." Phoebe yelled almost breaking into tears.

The Charmed Ones and Leo went into the back room and orbed into the attic just in time to see the attic door break into millions of pieces of wood. Repeating the spell, the demons burst into flames leaving iron bracelets. Going over to the bracelets Phoebe bent down and picked it up.

"Yea same design same metal." She said.

"Well lets get out the map and get to scrying and trying to find the demon whose symbol these represent and kill it off before it can launch a second wave." Piper said.

Breaking out the U.S. map Paige used the bracelet and crystal to locate the demon.

"1537 Elm Street CLEVELAND?" Paige asked "why would a big bad ass demon be in Cleveland?"

"Well that is where one of the hellmouths are located." Leo responded

"Ok now I know I am going to regret this, but what is a hellmouth?" Paige asked while looking at Leo with a befuddled look.

"Well this world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures... and the hellmouth is the portal to the realm where the old ones and other demons live. Of course this leads into the discussion of the Slayer and vampires." Leo explained.

"Wait we have already went against vampires, and I for one have been turned into one so what about them?" Paige asked.

"No what you went against were outcast demons created by the Source in imitation of true vampires. The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return. Which leads to the Slayer Because you are the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil. Whew! That is a mouth full I don't know how the watchers say it all in one breath." Leo explained.

"Okay, when did you become mister dictionary? And why didn't you mention any of this when we were going against vampire imitations before?" Piper asked

"Well unless the situation demands it or if we are asked specify about it white lighters and elders stay out of the watchers and Slayers way. See the hierarchy goes like this... The Powers That be, then we have two forks and have the Elders and Watchers, under them come white lighters and the Slayers. The Elders and Watchers are separate groups given different responsibilities. For example since the Elders are former White lighters they are given powers while the Watcher's Council's power is almost all political." Leo told the others

"About the same time you destroyed the Source a spell was cast to awaken ALL possible slayers and make them slayers. The only reason you weren't turned into slayers is that you are past the age that you would've been potential slayers. You remember Sunnydale?" Leo asked

"Yeah didn't it fall into a sinkhole now all that's there is a big giant hole?" Piper said

"Well yea that's all that is there now but it didn't fall into a sinkhole the Slayers, along with a VERY powerful wicca, awakened all of the Slayers and then closed the hellmouth and that is what destroyed Sunneydale"Leo told them.

"DAMN! I thought that it was funny that a town just happed to fall into a previously unknown sinkhole that geologists didn't find before when they checked it out. Well if we run into these Slayers maybe we could ask them for some help with this big bad ass demon." Phoebe said

"Well it would be up to the Watcher's Council whither or not they will help." Leo said.

"Well there is no time like the present lets go and kill ourselves a bad ass demon." Piper replied

"Wait let me call in for the rest of my shift at work!" Said Paige.

Hellmouth, Clevelandwhile the Charmed Ones were being attacked

The new Watcher's council building was a three story building surrounded by one acre of land on each side and was located just outside Cleveland. Looking at the building anyone could see girls jogging around the building with a older girl leading the drills. The whole building was as safe as magic and science could make it with a fully functional alarm system and a spell designed to give alarm, no matter what species, to the people who live inside the house.

Inside the third floor library Willow and Xander were talking and planning future additions to, what Andrew called Giles home for the gifted, while others called simply the academy when a sound like a women screeching went off along with crystals that flashed above each door. Xander quickly stood up and grabbed a sword and crossbow off the desk while Willow stood up and started to prepare a spell to help point the direction the demon was in.

"Who is on perimeter tonight?" Willow asked Xander.

"Shelly and Tamara." Xander responded while he loaded the crossbow.

"Hmmmm those two you brought in from Africa?" Willow asked

"Yeah, both should be able to spot any demon coming before it even gets to the gate and they both have been practice their magic along with their normal Slayer training right?" Xander asked setting down his loaded crossbow and sliding his sword into a loop in his belt.

"Yeah but they are more interested in trying to get a date with the person who recruited them." She said while giving him a lusty wink walking over to the intercom near the door.

"Geez you make the mistake in telling a girl that you are a demon magnet and then they set out to prove you wrong." Xander quipped while Willow spoke into the intercom trying to get some information on wither anyone has seen the demon who set off the alarm. " Could you please tell me why a women who has decided that a man is wrong they have to do whatever it takes to PROVE it?"

"Well in some ways the female mind is just as much a mystery to me as you Xander. At least when it comes to dating them. Why else would Kennedy would have left me?" Willow said with a slight tremble in her voice letting her hand fall from the intercom.

Xander crossed the room and hugged Willow with one hand while keeping one hand on the swords hilt."There, there, Willow. It was her loss. She not have left you when her old girl came back to town as a Slayer. Plus if you end up switching teams then I know a lot of guys will stand up and cheer."

Willow pulled back away form Xander and gave him a playful punch " I will let my heart decide who I will date no matter which sex they belong to. So there mister Harris. Plus I think that what I need right now is some Willow and friends time. How about it you want to go to the club tonight?"

Before Xander could answer the intercom blared and a voice said " Xander, we have a Jessica Harris who claims to be your mother, who insists on seeing you right now."

Xander walked over to the intercom and pushed the button and said " Well tell her to sober up and go to the nearest AA meeting. After she is sober THEN I might want to talk to her."

"Actually she is sober and says she has got something supernatural after her." Shelly said

Half turning toward Willow Xander gave her a look of surprise dropped his hand off the intercom and asked Willow " Jessica is sober, she knows about the supernatural, AND she auctually wants to see me? Ok when did we enter the Twilight Zone here?"

"Xander, you never know," Willow said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him " She might have given up aclhol for good and stopped having the mental block most Sunnydale adults seem to have when it comes to the supernatural. It might have lost the block when the supernatural came after her.

"Willow this is the same person who beleved that I got all those bruises form working out with too many weights on the machines. Even when both of them SAW me getting the hell beat out of me outside the house by a vampire and they STILL bought the line that I had too many pounds on the machine EVEN when I had two black eyes to go with all those nifty bruises." Xander said throwing up his arms.

"Well, how about you just hear her out and then determine wither or not she is serous. And if she just mistook a hobo for troll we can just have one of the trainees throw her out." Willow said with a smile on her face.

Xander took a minute and thought it out. " Well, ok, lets see what she has to say." Xander pushed the intercom's button and said " Show Mrs. Harris into the first floor library and have her wait for me. Well, Will, do you want to come with me to see the circus that is my family?"

Willow stood up, waved her hand around and the siren's screech cut out " Nah im going to see what wither or not anyone has seen the demon that has set off the alarm but I will send a trainee to stand guard outside the door, you know, just in case she decides to get rough." Willow said with a wink.

"Har Har Har. Hey you want to switch jobs? I would love to face a angry demon than most of the members of my family." Xander said while he and Willow walked out of the room and down the stairs. They took different ways at a intersection. Willow heading towards the first floor bedrooms. Xander heading toward the library with his sword still strapped to his waist.

Jessica Harris Stood reading the titles of the books on the shelves, mostly romance novels, some epic fiction, and an entire section on construction. Xander entered the room telling Lacy that she just had to watch outside for the demon and that he could handle it if a demon appeared in the room with him and his mother while patting his sword.

"Xander . . .its good to see you agin." Jessica said.

"I wish I could say the same but the last time I saw you, you were shit faced and attacking one of Anya's friends with your purse. What is your emergancy?" Xander asked crossing his hands over his chest.

"Well I can hardly blame you for your anger, your father and I are probably the source of most of it, but I need your help. I am being chased by a trio of witches who control quite a few demons and want me dead." Jessica said.

"How do I know this just is not your last drink speaking?" Xander asked while Jessica got a angry look on her face.

Crossing her hands over her chest in imation of Xander Jessica said "JUST for you information I have not had a drink since Tony and I spit up."

"What? When did that happen? And why didn't you or dad try to get a hold of me to tell me? Or did you not think to get a hold of me unless you need me to contribute to fix the newest hole in the wall you or dad punched in it?" Xander asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Shortly after Sunnydale fell into the sinkhole and how are we spossed to tell you ANYTHING when we call you and we are told ' Sorry Mr. Harris is in a meeting' or that you are out right now? How are we to get a hold of you when you keep ducking our calls?" She yelled

Before Xander could respond the door to the library burst open with Willow and six slayer trainees behind her. "Xander, Mrs. Harris, I tracked the demon who set off the alarm to this room," Willow yelled. Xander and his mom took a step back toward the trainees, Xander drawing his sword, just as a green reptile demon shimmered into the room and launched a fireball toward Xander. Giving a yell Jessica jumped in front of Xander, taking the fireball meant for Xander in the shoulder hitting the floor unconsisus. Before the trainees or Willow could make a move Xander gave a yell and took two quick steps foward and used his sword to cut off the demon's head. The demon melted into a puddle of green goo and a iron bracelet.

Rushing over to Willow and the trainees, who were bending down and picking up Jessica, said "She is going to be all right? Please tell me she is going to be alright Wills."

The trainees, Willow, and Xander carried Jessica to the living room, that had been converted into a make shift Infirmary using the equipment brought over from good old Sunnydale E.R. After Sunnydale was destroyed Dawn and Andrew decided to go to college to be doctors. Dawn was in there tending the trainees who had got injured during last nights patrol. When she saw Jessica she yelled for Steph to bring her bandages and hot water, telling the trainees to place her on the bed. Xander knelled down and was holding his moms hand muttering about how she had jumped into a fireball meant for him.

"She never would've done that before Wills. She really might, just might've, changed for the better." Xander said looking up at Willow. Xander stood up to get out of Dawns way his mom's nails drew blood by mistake when he let go of her hand. Dawn was bandaging up Jessica while Xander walked over to the first aid kit and slapped a bandage on his arms.

Three hours later

Xander and Willow stood outside the door looking through the doorway at his mom sleeping with bandages covering her shoulder. "What do you think Xander? Think she has changed?" She asked looking up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know Will. When I was thinking about her in my room I was convinced that, yes, she really has changed but when I look at her all I see is a darkness that scares the hell out of me. I don't know if it is my feelings about the past that I see that is preventing me from giving her another chance. The only thing I can do now is hear her out and try to keep a open mind about what she says." Xander told her.

"Well, you know I have never been able to read people the way you have but I do think she realizes that she has made a few mistakes and just might have came back to try to fix some of them." She said laying a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Anyway I have looked at the Iron bracelet and determined from the books that it is usually given to a demon to show they answer to a bigger, badder power. I will be casting a spell to revel who the symbol is involved with or what person or people it represents." Willow turned the iron bracelet so the symbol is facing Xander. The symbol was the Charmed One's Triquetra.

I would like to thank everyone who has left reveiws

Thank You!

Just because it bares reapeting I own nothing, litary i have to borrow my brother's laptop! LOL

The Halliwell Manor - same time Xander was looking in on his mom

Paige is standing behind the stand reading the book of shadows while holding the iron bracelet. Piper and Phoebe was mixing potions in the motor on the small table in font of the book while Leo was pacing just inside the attic door. Paige looked up excitedly "Hey! I have found the symbol!"

Phoebe, Piper, and Leo rushed over to the book while Paige read the entry out loud "Echidna, a upper level demon with powers that rival the Source's own. Although loyal to the Source, he has never forced her to take a mission that she dose not willingly to accept. She is the leader of hundreds of loyal demons who will not hesitate to die in her name for she has the power to revive any demon from any form of destruction with nothing but a piece of the demon to be revived. For this reason, as well as her method of destroying good witches and their families, she has been known as the mother of all monsters ans has kept the title since the Greek gods were unable to destroy her. Echidna is one of the few demons who do not like to, but will if necessary, kill white witches directly. Rather, she is able to almost unerringly able to corrupt whole families of good witches, and other bastions of good, to evil. Echidna is almost always pregnant. These children are usually a product of her and the family who she has been sent to corrupt. She normally strikes by marrying into the family and slowly, but surely, making it so the family would seek any escape rather than live in the same space as her. Her children are not fully immersed into the demonic world until she performs a dark ritual fully awaking the children's demonic side and having them kill a bastion of good if not a witch. Once this happens the child's window of choice, since they HAVE had a choice, is over and they are now bonded to the demonic world. There is no known way to destroy Echidna, although her children can be killed with the same method that kills other upper level demons.."

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige all looked at a picture of Echidna in the book of shadows. "She kinda looks like Balthazar except she is all red, with black hair, and the only black spots on her are those star patches over her eyes." Piper said.

Phoebe looked at Piper in shock reading from the book "...Corrupts witches and other bastions of good. She is Cole's mother! Remember what I dug up on his father at the historical society?"

"Yeah. Wasn't he arrested for embezzlement and murder?" Paige asked

"Yeah, but that was only AFTER his marriage to Elizabeth. Before he was trying to create more unemployment offices, getting everyone who wanted a job a job, and pretty much trying to get hobos off the street. Shortly after his marriage he gave up and started to take bribes and pretty much anything that could benefit himself only. Shortly after that he was arrested on charges of murder and embezzlement and was scheduled for execution, but Elizabeth shimmered in and killed him while he was on death row. The pattern fits hers exactly." Phoebe said

"Well, if she is the one after you now, we are in big trouble." Leo said walking in front of the book of shadows and turning to face the girls" Even we have heard of Echidna up there. She is pretty much a legend. She is just as strong as the Source but, since so many of her children were witches at one point, its hard to cast any magic that sticks to her because they reverse it almost as fast as good witches can cast it. Let me go see what the Elders know about her or why she has decided to go after you now. Stay Here until I get back please!" with a quick kiss form Piper, " For Luck!" Leo orbed out with a flash of white light.

Piper walked over to the big table where they had the map and scrying tools laid and started to scry with one of the bracelets again. The crystal dropped in the same place. "Well we know she is still where ever this place is." Piper walked over to the table where the finished potions lay and started to pick them up. "Ok," she said walking over to her sisters "lets load up. When Leo gets back I want to be able to go check out the surrounding area where this demon is hold up at.." Piper started handing out potions to both of her sisters and telling them what each of them did.

Meanwhile on the hellmouth

Xander watched Willow draw an extended, enlarged version of the triquetra inside a huge spell circle on the floor in front of them. Willow had three other magic trained women with her to deal with any backwash of power the hellmouth decided to throw at them and also help her deal with all the raw power she would be channeling to cast the spell so she did not release Darth Rosenberg.

"So, Wills, how will, this spell work? Just asking seeing how any spell I'm a part of always goes wonky." Xander stood leaning against the wall, wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans, with his sword strapped to his belt and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well we have compensated for the unusual energy you seem to put forth that makes spells go wonky. And it will show us a image of all the beings that are connected with this symbol. The image will be projected above the circle. That is why the circle needs to be so large, we have no idea how many creatures are connected to this symbol, and it will show us ALL of the beings that are personally connected to the symbol" Willow explained while continuing to draw.

"Will that mean that all the people they killed will also be shown? Oh, yeah, by the way, Buffy told me to tell you that she would be on the next flight back to the states to help us with this one." Xander walked over tho the circle and, careful not to smudge the lines, knelt next to Willow.

Willow looked over at Xander " Really? Well that will be great! We could sure use her help and how long has it been since she has been back to the states? And no, it will only show us the people who are connected to it in a personal since, wither by choice, or fate. It will not show any creature just killed by the cones connected to the symbol."

"Well she was back for that meeting last month. And that is a relief! For a second there I though we were going to be playing 'Guess Who?'" Xander laughed

"You were never any good at that game anyway! You never wanted to knock down any of the beautiful woman tiles!" Willow and her spell casters joined in on his laughter.

Standing up and dusting herself off, Willow took a step back and examined the circle. "It is done. Now all we have to do is wait for nightfall for this spell to work so lets go prepare. See you guys in a hour. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Xander crossed the room and opened the door and standing there was a 15yr old slayer trainee. "Xander, Willow, Mrs. Harris is awake and is asking for the two of you to see her." After giving her message the slayer turned and walked toward the room where the big screen T.V. was at.

Xander held the door open for the spell casters to leave and asked " Well Will you want to go to head with me over to the infirmary?"

"Well that's pretty much a gimme seeing as how your mom has asked for the both of us now isn't?" she asked. They reached the infirmary shortly after that to see Jessica sitting up in bed reading what appeared to be a romance novel.

When she saw Xander and Willow enter the room she put her book down and said" Xander, Willow, I never told you that Xander has witches on both sides of his family have I?"

Xander looked at his mother, shocked "Nope, yet another fact that your drinking seems to have put out of your mind and you seemed to overlook."

"Well, I would like to ask you for some things I need to cast a protection spell, Please?"

Willow, sensing another blow up about ready to happen, stepped in between Xander and his mother and said " Sure Mrs. Harris. What supplies did you need?"

Jessica put a stern look on her face and said " Willow, how many times have I told you to call me Jessica?" seeing the guilty look on Willow's face she laughed " And all the things I need are on this list." Jessica handed Willow a list which she barely looked at. " Thank You"

Xander and Willow turned to leave when Jessica called out " Oh and Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Welcome" she said with a smirk that was a perfect match for Xander's own

"Yeah, well, um, Thank You." Turning Xander and Willow left the room and headed up to the third floor. Willow asked a nearby slayer trainee "Will you please get the items on this list from the supply closet down the hall and help Mrs. Harris set up the spell she wishes to cast? Thank you"

Turning Willow and Xander walked into a room, shut the door and Xander started going off about how much a smart ass his mother was."About as big a one as her son is" Willow thought sitting there listening to Xander wind down with a smirk on her face.

Back at the Halliwell manor

Phoebe was pacing while Piper and Paige were trying to get more information on Echidna form the book of shadows. Bright white orbs flew though the air and Leo appeared. Looking around he was he saw the three sisters still there. "Good your still here."

"Well? What did the Elders say?" Piper asked

"They know Echidna by her name and deeds alone. She normally contents herself with corrupting bastions of good like her lesser daughters, unless one of her favorite children is killed by anyone other than her or the Source. Looks like Phoebe was right. Cole's entire family were supposed to be white lighters after their death until he got married. It mostly went down hill from there and whenever a white lighter was sent to put them back on the path to the light they met with an unexpectedly strong dark lighter. Cole was indeed one of her favorite children." he said.

As he was finishing twelve demons, of various species, shimmered, smoked, and flamed into the attic throwing fireballs. Piper threw up her hands blowing up a demon into ashes while Paige redirected a fireball into another. Phoebe ran and dropped kicked another into and antique rocking chair. Leo was running to assist her when a large muscled demon knocked him out by hitting him from behind. Phoebe twirled around and Levitated up to kick two demons who were rushing her. She did not see the third demon come up from behind her and stab her with a athame. Giving a yell Phoebe lost control of her powers and fell knocking herself out on the broken rocking chair. Looking surprised he shimmered out along with the three other demons who escaped the Charmed Ones wrath. Hearing and feeling Phoebe get hurt Leo woke up, looked around and ran over to Phoebe his hands glowing and almost instantly her wounds healed up. Leo and Piper carried Phoebe downstairs to her room and laid her on her bed. Paige picked up more iron bracelets with Echidna's symbol on them and shook her head.

Hellmouth

Jessica was behind the building preparing her spells when the demon who stabbed Phoebe shimmered in. The demon knelt down before Jessica and handed her the athame with Phoebe's blood on it. Smiling Jessica took it and said "Very good. Now your dismissed.". Before the demon could shimmer out three highly armed slayers came into view. Quickly wiping the blood onto a handkerchief Jessica stabbed the demon who burst into flames leaving no remains. Turning toward the trainees she smiled and handed over the athame. " No need to worry. I had a fireball spell ready. Could you do me a favor though? Give this knife to Willow and see what she can make of it? Thanks". The trainees took the athame and walked back toward the house. Turning Jessica smiled and walked toward the two spell circles she had prepared. Dropping the handkerchief into the middle of one and the Xander's skin into the other she smiled and said to herself.

Halliwell Manor - Phoebe's Room

Phoebe wakes up slowly. Seeing Leo sitting in her chair she asks "Hey, Leo, what happened?"

Getting up Leo walked over to the bed and said "You were stabbed by on the demons. I healed you but you had hit your head and we couldn't wake you up."

Sitting up with a worried look on her face Phoebe asked "Where is Piper and Paige?".

"Paige orbed her and Piper to get the information that Piper wanted. Don't worry, I am listening for a call just in case they need me to help them."

Getting out of bed Phoebe started to walk toward the door with an angry look on her face and replied "Don't worry? Don't worry? My sisters just went to overlook what could be a nest of demons for all we know and you tell me not to worry! What happens if she sends another hoard of demons after me while they are gone? I want you to orb me to them now just in case they need the power of three ok?"

"I can't do that Phoebe." Leo said

"Why not?" she replied

"Because they are on the hellmouth! A white lighter's powers are harder to use due to the massively powerful evil energy the hellmouth puts out. Since it is not concentrated directly at use we can overcome it but it takes a lot out of us. All I could do is orb myself over there and maybe heal one or two people. The only power that works without any concentration is their invulnerability to normal weapons and objects."Leo told her following her toward the door "and they told me that if anyone attacks I am to orb you out of danger and wait for them to leave."

"So all I can do is sit here and wait while they take on demons who are god knows how strong and various other powerful demons? I don't think so. I will get there even if I have to drive the whole way there." Phoebe started to walk toward the door.

Leo quickly ran after her and, with a glowing hand, tossed some glowing sand at Phoebe's back. The dust instantly made Phoebe fall asleep, catching her Leo thought " Piper and Paige had better get home before she wakes up or she will kill me...again.". Leo laid Phoebe out on her bed and then sat back down with his eyes closed listening for a call from his charges.

Hellmouth - Outside the Academy

Piper and Paige passed the south side of the Academy, passing by a group of teenaged girls in the process. "Geez," Paige asked when they were out of earshot of the girls "is there a mall or club around here that these girls are going to around here? That is what? The tenth group of teenaged girls we've passed in the last half hour?"

Checking the map they bought Piper said " No, the closest mall is fifteen miles away and the only clubs around here only let people who are 21 or older in."

"How about a school or anything else that could be bringing these girls out this far from the city?" she asked

"Well there is nothing marked on the map. Hey you don't think that Echidna has set up a training camp out here for her spawns, do you?" Piper said with a scared look on her face.

"Damn that's not a happy thought. Shit here comes another group of girls." Paige responded.

"Do you really think that is what she did here? Because that would explain why she has not moved from this spot she has so many half demons around she thinks nothing could possibly get to her?" Paige asked

"It's a possible. I don't want to think about the trouble that would causes us though if it were true. Well I think we have found out pretty much all that we are going to here. Lets find a dark space where we can orb home." Piper said

Walking down a alley Piper started to chant the spell that would give her strength to Paige to overpower the energy the hellmouth was putting out. Before they could orb, however Piper was attacked from behind by a vampire. Hitting her with a singe arm sweep he knocked her into the wall while he ran at Paige. Before he could get to her a blur sped toward him and started to pummel him. Piper and Paige watched breathless while a strawberry blonde Asian teenager knocked the vampire silly before finally steaking him. Turning around the teenager said " Hi, my names Carol. And you are? You know besides completely stupid for going down a alley alone at night, it's a vampire's favorite hunting ground"

Piper and Paige didn't get a chance to respond before Carol turned around and walked off into the dark. "Why that cocky little bitch! What gives her the right to pass judgment on us and then go and do it herself?" Paige asked Piper.

"Remember what Leo said about the slayer? I think we just had the honor of meeting her." Piper laughed. Casting the spell Paige received the power she needed and orbed them both home.

Meanwhile Behind the Academy

Jessica stood chanting in a strange and dark sounding language while walking around one of the spell circles she had made. The chant came to an end with Jessica cutting her hand and allowing some blood spill into the middle of the circle. Xander's skin, and all the rest of the items in the circle, vanished with a bright red flash. A surge of power flowed form the circle and blasted past Jessica towards the house. With a grin a tried, but happy, Jessica sat down in the dimming light of the sun and rested before continuing.

Inside the Academy

Xander stood watching Willow and her wiccans perform the spell needed to identify the creatures connected with the symbol in the middle of the spell circle, with only one last minute addition to the spell, Xander asked them to perform a alteration to the spell which would cause the image the spell would project onto a series of blank papers which were in middle of the circle. This way they could show the girls the pictures and have them stay on the alert for them. Willow pronounced the last word in the spell and the image projected first Prue, then Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and finally Cole.

Willow and her spell casters collapsed then Xander ran over to them. Helping the casters to their feet, Xander moved over to Willow. "You ok Wills?"

"Yeah but that spell took a lot out of me. Took a lot of control to keep my darkness in check." she said trying to stand and falling again. Xander offered her his hand and helped her to a chair by the desk.

Walking over to the circle, Xander picked up the pictures and handed them took Willow. She leafed though them " She spent a lot more time looking at that last picture." Xander thought. " So who is out witches?" he asked.

"Well they could be any of the woman. Lets ask your mother. But could we wait till morning please?" Willow answered.

"Sure Will. Let me help you to your room." Xander said giving her a hand up. He walked her to her room and then crossed the hall to his own room. He was about to get ready for bed when a wave of red energy hit him knocking him off his feet. He was unconscious before he even fell, he hit the floor and did not move.

Manor - Phoebe's Room

Phoebe was still asleep when Paige and Piper orbed into her room. Leo jumped up and hugged his wife. Paige looked at Phoebe, worried. "Has she not woken up yet?" she asked

"Yeah, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and was going to drive all the way to the hellmouth." Leo responded.

"Ok, so how did you get her to fall back to sleep?" Piper asked.

"I just used borrowed some the sandman's dust and used it in conjunction with my own healing powers and poof!" he replied "I could wake her up but you two had better be the first thing she sees. I don't want to die again."

Piper and Paige moved to the front of the bed hiding Leo form sight. Leo's hand glowed and he made a gesture with it. Phoebe sat bolt upright and saw her sisters. Getting up she went over and hugged her two sisters. Giving Leo a dirty look she asked him " What happened?"

Leo looked guilty and said " You backed out"

Not looking convinced she asked Piper and Paige " You should have waited for me to wake up! What would've happend if you needed the power of three?"

"Well do you want to yell at us or do you want to hear what we found out?" Paige asked

"Ok ill bite. So what did you find out?" Phoebe asked.

"And just to let you know the only trouble we got into was when a vampire jumped us and knocked Piper into a wall head first." Paige said

"You should have told me sooner!" Leo said raising his glowing hand to Piper's head.

"It was not critical. Anyway a teenage girl went all Conan on him. We are assuming Slayer on that case." Piper said.

"I told you she was there. Anyway all we need is for one vampire to get a lucky strike in and your dead."Leo said

"What do you know about the Slayer anyway Leo?" Paige asked

"Not too much. The Elders can't keep too much of and eye on her due to long standing agreements with the watcher's council. The Powers That Be did not want anyone interfering with the slayers training too much. If we do need help, however, we can ask the council for it. The powers are just as much a fan of free will as the Elders are. If not more so." he responded.

"Well it is good to know that we might have some back up if Echidna has set up a academy for her children." Paige said " From what I seen this Slayer could really kick some demon ass."

" We can look for the council later if it turns out we need help, for now though how about Phoebe calls Darrel and sees what he can dig up about the house. He is working the late shift tonight. Paige and I will go and make some non lethal potions just in case we run into the slayer again and we end up throwing before we look. That way the council will not be mad at us for hurting her if we need to ask her help." Piper said

Phoebe crossed the hallway, picked up the phone, and dialed Darrel's office number while Piper and Paige headed into the kitchen.

Morning On the Hellmouth

Xander woke up sore all over and on the floor. He moaned in pain as he got up and started to stretch to get the aches out of his joints. Walking out of his room and across the hall he knocked on Willow's door, receiving a yell of "Come In!!"

Xander walked into Willow's room and sat down next to her at her computer. "Wills, I have a problem." he said

Turning away from the computer and looking at Xander Willow asked "What is wrong?"

Xander explained what had happened last night after they finished the spell. Willow looked at him worriedly " I don't think the spell we cat would have caused this but I will double check for you. In the mean time I have found the people in the pictures the spell gave us." Willow turned back to the computer and typed a command on the keyboard. "First we have Prue Haiwelll, deceased, elder sister of Piper and Phoebe Haiwell. Piper owns her own club in San Fransisco while Phoebe seems to write an advice column in the bay view mirror. The fourth picture seems to be one of a Paige Matthews, adopted, who works at social services, The fifth picture is some what of a mystery as the only matching picture my program could find was one of a Leo Wyatt who died in the second world war. The last picture is one Cole Turner, missing, and married to Phoebe Haiwell. And now the really confusing thing. The spell showed us the images of the people in the order that they became connected to the symbol. So how did a world war two soldier, who died before Prue was born, become connected with a symbol after the birth of Prue?"

"Willow you sure know how to make a guys head hurt." Xander leaned forward and looked at the pictures of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." So these are the ones who want mom dead huh? They look pretty normal to me. Huh, wonder why they want to kill her? Have you shown mom these pictures yet?"

"Yeah, she said those were them. She shared her plan with me, she wants to set a teleport anchor and then summon one of the witches to try and talk to her to see if we can't talk the sisters out of trying to kill her. I think it might be the best course of action. She is preparing the two spells we will need."

Before Xander could respond Willow's door opend and Buffy walked in. "And here i was thinking my two favorite people in the world were going to be waiting at the airport for me!" she said

Xander and Willow rushed over to Buffy and gave her a group hug."Well we would have but you were not supposed to be in for another three hours." Willow said

"Yeah, well, something supernatural happened," Buffy said

Taking a step back Xander and Willow looked and Buffy " And what was that Buff?" Xander asked

"The plane came in early" Buffy laughed with Xander and Willow joining in. Xander crossed over to the door and closed to so they could catch up with Buffy in peace.

Behind the Academy

Jessica stood finishing the second ritual by cutting her Palm again and letting her blood flow over the handkerchief in the middle of the circle.The circle flashed with a bright green glow and vanished, leaving only the handkerchief glowing green on the ground. Picking up the handkerchief Jessica headed into the house with two crystals in her hand, as well as the handkerchief. "Now all i need to do is say the name of the demon to be raised and the spell is complete. But i wont do that until after i have made Xander angry enough to kill one of the charmed ones." she thought

Willow's Room

Xander was explaining the situation to Buffy when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Walking over he opened it up to revel his mother standing there holding two crystals. "Here is the two spells. The green one is the summoning spell and the blue one is the anchor.I have created it so that it allows someone to teleport in but will not allow anyone to teleport out unless they know the word 'Zale' and say it before trying to teleport out. " she said

Xander took the two crystals and handed them to Willow. "Thanks. Now can you leave us alone please? We are trying to catch up with Buffy. We will do this in about an hour k?"

Nodding Jessica turned and walked away with a hurt expression on her face. "I though you were going to give her another chance Xander?" Willow asked

Xander crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "I know, but every time I see her its like looking into a black hole. All the light around her just flows into her and is trapped. I just don't know what i am going to do about her guys. I really don't." he said

"Ok, topic change, where did you guys want to do this plan of yours?" Buffy asked

Willow looked at Xander "How about the training room? Plenty of weapons and other items that we can use if things get out of hand." Willow said

"Sounds good Will. How about we have some lunch before we go to this big smack down?" Xander said

"Ooh you buying?" Buffy asked

"Sure why not the watchers pick up the tab anyway" Xander said with a laugh.

The three friends walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the Manor

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper were bottling potions while Leo answered the door. Leo came walking in with Darrel behind him. The Charmed Ones greeted their old friend and asked him if he found out anything about the house they asked him about.

"The address you gave me has some interesting things about it alright.The building itself was empty until recently. One Alexander Harris bought the place and renovated it. Now comes the strange thing. About a month before some rich investor wanted to buy the place and use it for a private school but the city wouldn't zone the area for it even after liberal bribes from said investor. Now Alexander comes along and the city council seems to have the same idea with the same trouble. He makes a phone call and then the council can't seem to take a more drastic turn going from hindering him as much as they can to not being able to help him enough. Everything from building permits to construction contracts he gets without any trouble at all. He has about twenty teenaged girls living there now while he improves the site." Darrel said while flipping though the file he brought with him.

"Dose that sound strange to anyone except me? City councils are know for dragging their feet but he gets everything almost before he even asks for it?" Paige asked

"Yeah I remembered when we had to do remodeling to P3 and we had to wait forever for the permits to be issued. I wish I knew Alexander's secret." Piper said

"Well i have to get going. Sheila wanted me home an hour ago. See ya guys later." Darrel said as the girls said good bye.

After he left Piper brought the book of shadows downstairs and was grouping the potions together that might be useful. "Paige could you bring me the sleeping, concussion, and explosion potions please?" she yelled

Paige picked up the potions and was walking into the front room when she disappeared with a greed flash of light.

5 minutes earlier on the Hellmouth

Buffy, Xander, and Willow were putting away any weapons within reach of the area they were going to use to summon the witch. Jessica stood back out of the way by the door. Once everything was ready Buffy, Willow, and Xander took steps back to the door with their backs to Jessica.Throwing the summoning gem into the far corner of the room, it shattered with a green flash. Standing there was Paige still holding the three potions she was getting for Piper. Jessica shifted to her demon form behind Buffy, Willow, and Xander's back. Seeing Echdina Paige gave a yell and threw the sleeping potion at Buffy, hitting the floor in front of her. A white mist rose up and Buffy fell to the floor asleep. Xander started to charge forward towards Paige and Willow started chanting a spell. Throwing the explosion potion at Xander, missing and hitting the floor in front of him and throwing him back into Echdina who shifted back into Jessica. Willow cast a charm at Paige who orbed the white cloud into the wall and threw the last potion at her. Hitting the floor at Willow's feet the explosion knocked Willow back into the wall, hard. Seeing his oldest friend injured Xander gave a yell and shifted into a six foot tall red demon ran and backhanded Paige who flew into the wall. Xander generated a lighting ball and was holding it over Paige. Jessica came over to Xander and said "Kill her! She tried to kill your friends, your family, and everything else you care about. Take her life as compensation. Kill her". "And then together we shall user in a new era when you take over the mantle of the source himself!" she thought to herself.

Xander raised his hand and was about the throw the ball of energy but instead whirled around and threw it at his mother. The lighting ball hit her dead center in the chest and she flew back and hit the wall dropping a green glowing handkerchief. Xander took a deep breath and shifted back into his normal self. Echidna looked at him and asked " Why didn't you kill the witch? We could have had it all! The underworld, control of the hellmouth and everything any demon ever dreams of! But instead you attack me! WHY?"

Xander created a lighting ball almost by accident and held it in one hand. "Because, when I look at her it is like I am looking at the sun. When I look at you its exactly the opposite. But I have to tell you that even with that I still was tempted and probably would have still killed her if not for one fact" he said

"And whats that?" Echdina asked

"I couldn't stand the look on Buffy's and Willow's face when i had to tell them I had become a killer. Now will you leave peacefully or do i have to figure out how i made these and make you leave?" he said

With a growl she yelled "Zale!" and shimmered out.

Xander looked at the ball of lighting and concentrated putting it out. Walking over to Paige he said "I am sorry I hit you. My names Xander." he offered her a hand up.

"Paige Matthews. Nice to meet you."

Xander then rushed over to Willow and Buffy, picking up the handkerchief along the way, kneeling over her sleeping form. "Will they be alright?"

Paige walked over and took a look" Shes fine. The potion just knocked them out. Lucky I am a suck throw. That last one could have killed her if it hit."

"So what did you do to piss off my mom so much that she wanted you dead?" Xander asked picking up Willow and easing her into a chair.

"We killed one of her children. A demon name Balthazar." Paige said

"Balthazar?" Xander asked

A green flash filled the room. Once it cleared Cole was standing in one corner of the room. Before anyone could say anything Piper and Phoebe appeared in the other conner of the room with a bang.

Piper saw Cole, pulled back her arm to throw her potion. Cole generated a energy ball and Phoebe ran towards Cole in battle stance. Xander took all of this in one glance and, unused to having powers, shimmered into the middle of the two groups and shouted "STOP!". Cole blinked hesitating, Phoebe collided with Xander and they both fell onto the ground, while Paige was casting a spell to wake Buffy up. Piper took one look and threw her potion at Cole.

Paige, knowing that once the fight started it wouldn't be easy to stop, Shouted "Potion!" and orbed the potion into her hand. Piper gave her sister a scalding look and put her hands up to explode Cole. By this time Xander had got up and was standing in her line of fire.

Facing Piper Xander said "Stop! I have twenty young girls in this house and if you hurt any of them, wither on purpose or accident, and I WILL make you regret it." He stared her down with his one eye and gave her a stern look. Paige had managed to wake Buffy up and they both walked over to stand by Xander, Buffy walked a little shakily though.

" And just to let you know, If any harm comes to Xander, well I wouldn't give you a chance in hell to stop me and about twenty other slayers from hunting you down. We wouldn't kill you, but you might wish we did when we are though with you because let me tell you, you haven't been hit until you have been hit by a Slayer." Buffy said while dropping into a battle stance.

Piper blinked, then blinked again as Phoebe gave a shake and had a premonition. She saw Xander saving her and her sisters from a warlock who was hit by first Piper's explosion power, then potion after potion and still just stood there smiling until Xander created a ball of red energy and hit the warlock. The ball hit and exploded causing him to scream in pain and turn into dust. Getting up Phoebe walked over to Xander and told Piper "No, I just had a premonition. HE is the one who will save us from a warlock who can take your power, as well as potion after potion and just keep smiling."

Piper looked at Phoebe and said "But he is protecting Cole! The Source of ALL evil!"

Cole had enough. "I am not the source of anything any more! I don't know how I am back, but all I want is to get back with Phoebe and live my life."

Phoebe said " NO! You come near me and I WILL find a way to destroy you for good!"

Cole looked at her and was about to respond when Xander walked over to him and said "From what I can understand, you became this all powerful evil being, married Phoebe, and turned her against her sisters right? How would you feel? Would you forgive someone who had done that to you just because she came back form the dead? Granted its not a everyday thing, unless you live with us of course, but would you?"

Cole looked at Xander with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know your right. I will give her some time. In the meantime you just found out your half demon right?"

"Yeah"

"Well how about after you take care of the sister with the itchy trigger finger I teach you how to use your new powers?"

"That would be great. Your Echidna's son right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because so am I. I guess that makes us brothers."

While Xander and Cole were talking Willow had woken up. Buffy looked over to her and saw her hair and eyes were both solid black. Yelling Xander's name she ran over to her. Xander ran over to her followed by Paige and Cole. Piper and Phoebe were staying as far from Cole as was possible. Xander started to talk her down but seemed to just make her more angry. Paige said "Hold on I know what will help here."

Xander looked over at her and asked "What is that?"

Paige leaned forward telling Xander to get ready to try talking to her again. Without warning Paige slapped Willow hard. She looked shocked and was about to rip her in half when she seemed to notice Xander. She listened to him and calmed down slowly. Crying Willow leaned forward and was crying on his shoulder when Cole said "Its not you." Willow looked over at him. It was like lighting flashed between them and Cole was the first one to say something. "The darkness maybe a part of you but that is all it is. I have agreed to train Xander would you like me to train you to tap into your dark side's power without allowing her to gain control of you?"

Looking mesmerized Willow just nodded. Cole looked at Xander and asked "How did I get back anyway?"

"I don't know. All I did was say your name while holding a green handkerchief that Echidna dropped. And then POOF! There you were. Well, truthfully there." he said pointing.

"A green...Ah it's a good thing you were the one to use it. If Echidna had used it then she could have left my good parts behind in the demonic wasteland. Instead all I have to deal with is my half demon side which seems to have came back with me." Cole said apparently looking anywhere except at Willow.

"Oh great! Instead of The Source we get a demon who nearly killed us numerous times! He will just launch another scheme and kill us all then!" Phoebe said

Cole looked at her and said "I know it's the pressure of this place that is making you say these things but once more I AM NOT EVIL!"

"And I repeat come near me and I will find a way to kill you and make it so that you will NEVER be able to come back." Phoebe said.

Cole got up growling when Xander reached up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ok," Xander said while getting up with his hand still on Cole's shoulder "How about for now Cole stays here with us, to train us, and you guys go ahead and head home? I am sure you have a normal means of gathering information so lets see what we each can come up with about this warlock, ok?"

Piper nodded her head and shouted "LEO!" who orbed in almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked

"Were going home. We will fill you in there. This is Xander Harris, Xander this is my husband Leo Wyatt."

They shook hands, Xander with a smile and Leo with a distant look on his face. "Harris...Harris, have we met before?"

Xander shook his head and said "Not unless you were on either of the hellmouths"

"No unless a charge is calling from one white lighters stay away from the hellmouth. Still I get this feeling I have heard you last name before. Oh well nice meeting you."

Piper and Phoebe walked over to Leo while Paige walked over to Xander. "Here is my cell phone number, in case anything comes up and you need to talk."

Xander took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "Thanks. I will be giving you a call every now and then to make sure you girls are all right too. And tell Leo that he will need to say 'Zale' before you girls and him can teleport out of here"

Paige walked over to Leo and the girls said the power transfer spell and Leo orbed out. Buffy looked over at Xander, Willow, and Cole and said "Well for us that was a picnic." Walking over to Cole she punched two fingers into his chest"And you! I know your not evil, Xander would not have stood up for you if you were, you have raised Willow's hopes here. If you cant follow though then you have a date with the slayer, and its not going to be a dinner and a movie either"

Watching Xander leave Cole shook his head and told Xander "I have been warned and had death threats form the most powerful beings in the underworld but she was the first one who really scared me!"

Xander chuckled "Yeah but remember she means it."

"THAT'S what scares me!" he said

Laughing the three walked out back into the training yard.\

At the Manor

Leo was half watching Piper look though the book while Phoebe paced around ranting about how they needed to go back and destroy Cole before he corrupts the slayer. Piper looked over at her sister and said "Do you think that you can convince Xander to let us destroy someone who he has taken under his wing? We may not have known him that long but he strikes me as someone who will go though hell and back before letting someone he has taken responsibility for come to harm. Now get over here so you can help me find this warlock."

Phoebe walked over to the book and sat on the chair. Leo looked up suddenly and said "I am going to see if the Elders know anything about Xander."

The girls looked at him. "You don't think he is on the level?" Piper asked

"No I am sure he is. Its just that I am sure I have heard his last name before I had met him."

"Ok, just hurry back. When Paige gets home form work I want us to have something about this warlock."

Leo orbed out and Piper went back to looking though the book.

Back on the Hellmouth

Cole stood facing Xander in his demon form. "Ok first lesson is going to be transforming into your demon form. Each half demon has a different trigger, yours seems to be the instinct to protect others. I want you to feel like one of your friends is in danger."

Willow watched the proceedings intent on the two half demons. Xander tried for a half hour but could not transform. "Grrrr are you sure this is my trigger?"

Turning Cole created a energy ball and launched it at Willow. Xander gave a yell, shifted into his demon form and launched a energy ball of his own that intercepted Cole's halfway there. Xander lunged at Cole who just stood there. "WHAT were you thinking???! She could have been hurt!"

Cole looked at him."Look down. Your in your demon form."

Xander released him and looked down, surprised. Cole walked over to him and said "Just remember how you just felt when I launched the VERY low voltage energy ball at Willow and you should be able to transform at will."

Xander relaxed and was able to shift back into human. He concentrated and shifted into a demon again. "Ok point proven. Ever do that again and I will let Buffy have you."

Cole looked at him and said "Lesson two, Shimmering. Just picture where you want to go and will yourself there."

Xander concentrated and after a few minutes shimmered across the yard. "Good. Now I want you to shimmer around the yard for a half hour. Then shift into your demon form and shimmer around for another half hour."

Xander made it though the first half hour while watching Cole teach Willow something that involved breathing exercises. He had just shifted into his demon form when Buffy walked out of the back door. Seeing Xander she shouted "DEMON!" and drop kicked him across the yard. Unable to stay in demon form Xander shifted back.

"OW Buff, what did I do to deserve that?" He asked getting up.

"Xander you were a demon?"

Xander looked at her and remembered that she was asleep when he found out. Walking over to Buffy he explained the whole thing.

Buffy looked at him is shock. "But you have a soul!"

Cole stepped into the conversation and said "Demons can have souls too Buffy. Half demons most of all. Most of us just don't listen to them. Xander is the same as ever just with his other half awakened."

Buffy walked back into the house yelling over her shoulder "I need some time to think about this. Please leave me alone for a while."

Looking and Xander Cole said "Just give her a while. Now back to work!"

Giving one last glance at the back door Xander shifted into demon and resumed his shimmering.

Back at the Manor

Leo orbed in the house just as Paige got home. The girls all surrounded him demanding to know what he learned.

"Well it turns out that I was right. I have heard the name of Harris. Their family is the one witch family who has the power of, what the Elders call, Subcohesion."

The girls looked at one another. "Ok ill bite," Paige said "What is Subcohesion?"

"This power allows the wielder to merely touch another magical being and share their powers and to merge them into others he has collected. Don't worry, he dose not steal the powers he copies. Also it allows the bearer to see another's karma so they can tell who is good and who is evil."

Paige looked at her sisters "That must be what he meant when he said I glowed like the sun and his mother was as black as a black hole."

Leo and the girls looked at one another. "This just got a lot more complicated" Piper said.

Underworld

Echidna, in her demonic form, stood holding a Phoenix witch. "What are you doing, mother?" The Witch yelled

"Mother?" Asks a man clad in pitch black shirt and pants leaning back on a wall.

"Yes, it was I who saved the phoenix from the witch hunters in Salem. I gave them their extraordinary powers in exchange for their unwavering loyalty. I need you to die now"

"Well why didn't you just ask? As long as you take care of my girl my life is yours to do with as you wish." The witch said while taking out a dagger.

"NO! I need my newest chosen one to kill you and you know your children are mine as well. They will be well cared for." Echidna promised

Stepping forward he said "Now why do I have to kill such a pretty one?" Reaching up he laid his hand on her cheek.

"Because you need her power." Echidna said

"Ok," he said stabbing the witch with her own dagger. She fell to the floor without so much as a scream and a white orb of energy rushed into the man.

Falling to his knees in pain he screamed."Yes, your first demonic power absorbed will be extremely painful, after this though it will be painless."

After a minute on his knees he got up, saying "Well you could have warned me at least! This pain . . . I haven't felt anything like it since . . . "

"SHUT UP! You wanted power! You wanted respect! You wanted to be worshiped! After we are finished, you will be the ultimate source of all evil! You will be worshiped by millions of demons and warlocks! So what if it you have to endure some pain to get it! Do you still want the power and worship or should I go and find another demon, one who don't mind enduring some pain to make their dreams come true?" she looked over at him and put her hands on her hips.

The man quickly crawled over to Echidna and grabbed her hands, still on his knees "NO! I will endure whatever I need to. To receive such power I will kill millions of people if I need to! Just give me one more chance I beg of you!"

Smiling slightly, she looked down at him "Alright, you have one more chance. No more whining though or its over at that moment. Remember I gave you this power and I can take it away just as fast, along with your life." Reaching down she helped him to his feet. A beam of light hit his face and showed Anthony Harris. Pulling him closer she gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, soon you will have everything you ever wanted." she said pulling him to the floor next to the dead witch and started to remove his clothes.

The Manor

Leo, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting around the book in the living room discussing the news they had learned about Xander. "So these sub-cohesion witches are pretty rare, huh?" Phoebe asked.

Leo looked at her and nodded. "As far as the Elders know, the only witches that have this power is Xander's family. The other thing is that they don't really know how their powers work or the limit of the powers." he said

"Why don't they know the limits of their powers?" Piper asked

"The Harris family never really trusted the Elders, or white lighters. They would hunt down a white lighter and copy their powers. After that they didn't really need white lighters as they could heal themselves. The Harris family witches are a pretty close knit bunch. Whoever they decide to protect becomes part of their family and they will not stand anyone to mess around with them." he told the two sisters.

"So I guess Cole is pretty safe while Xander has decided to protect him? No chance of killing him without Xander learning of it?" Phoebe asked

"No. Xander would not only figure out who had killed him but would not stop until he took out whoever had killed him while under his protection. And that was before we found out he was a half demon." Leo told Phoebe

"Do you think he will keep Cole away from us? Will we be safe from him?" Phoebe asked

"I think that Xander is as good as his word. If you would ask him to promise to keep Cole from us then the only way he would break his word would be to save your life." Leo told her reaching over to Phoebe.

"When we see him agin I will ask him to keep Cole away form me then. If he wants us to trust him, I will see if he keeps his word here first." Phoebe said.

Before Leo could respond six dark lighters orbed in and grabbed Leo. Yelling Phoebe and Piper stood up, Piper blew up two of them while Phoebe drop kicked one. Following up with a uppercut and two quick kicks Phoebe sent her dark lighter flying back to crash into the grandfather clock. The dark lighter with Leo orbed out while the last one fired his arrow at Piper who threw up her hands freezing the arrow and the dark lighter. Phoebe ran and got the crystals for the magic cage while Piper kept the dark lighter frozen.

Phoebe placed the crystals around the dark lighter and the cage's energy went up. Unfreezing the dark lighter Piper asked him "Where did your buddy take Leo?". The dark lighter refused to answer. Phoebe took a pinch of powder from a bowel and hit the energy cage with it. The dark lighter screamed in pain. "I will ask you again, where is Leo?"

Before Piper or Phoebe could stop him the dark lighter created a crossbow and shot himself with one of his arrows. Giving a final scream the dark lighter burst into dark ash. Piper gave a surprised look and said "Well that is just great! The only person who could tell us where they took Leo just killed himself! And since when do demons kill themselves? I thought they all just lived to torment us!"

Walking over to the book Phoebe thumbed though a few pages and said "Well we will just have to summon another dark lighter and see if he could tell us where they took him."

Meanwhile at the social service office

Paige was filling out paperwork when she spotted Xander shimmering into the copy room. Getting up with a angry look on her face she walked into the copy room and shut the door closing the blinds along the way. "Are you crazy!? Do you know how many people could have seen you just now?" she asked.

Giving her his famous smirk he told her "Nah, Cole taught me how to sense life forces to tell if anyone is near the spot where you will be shimmering into. And he wanted me to practice shimmering to someone who is not in the same city I am and there really was only one person I could safely shimmer to that would not try to kill me upon sight. So, what is new here?" Xander peeked out the blinds.

Paige followed his gaze to a little red headed boy sitting in a chair across the room. "That is a little boy that was picked up downtown. We cant seem to get anything out of him no matter what we try."

Looking at her he said " How about letting me give it a try?"

"Well, sure I can't say it would hurt anything if I do. If anyone asks your just a friend visiting me from out of town. Ok?"

Walking over to the door Xander looked at her and said "Hey, trust me, I once was able to put off doing my 8th grade trig homework for three months before my teacher thought to ask Willow why my grandmother was in the hospital so much. Of course it would have been a lot more effective if my grandmother had not died when I was 5."

Xander walked over to the little boy, knelled down and started to talk to him. In a little more than 5 minutes he had the boy laughing. After talking to him for a few minutes more he walked over to Paige, with Robert hugging his leg, and told her " Hey Robbie, how about you go play video games? Paige will give you one to play if you ask nicely."

Robbie looked up at Paige with a smile on his face "Can I please have a video game Miss Paige?"

Paige leaned over to her desk and picked up a game boy and handed it to him. He walked over to the chairs and sat down. Looking at Paige, with a very angry look on his face, he told her "He ran away from home when his dad came home drunk and started to beat his mom. You guys had better be damn good at your job because this type of thing makes me want to start throwing energy balls at people."

Paige told Xander "Yes we are VERY good at our job and we will make sure we take care of this. Thank you Xander."

Calling Robbie over to him he put a hand on his hand and asked "Hey, you go ahead and tell these people what you told me ok? Don't worry, you have my promise that they will help you and if not I will come and get you ok?"

Paige's cell phone started to ring. Picking it up she talked briefly to Piper over the phone and told her to come home. Paige told Piper she was going to bring Xander with her to try and figure this thing out. "Xander you want to come help us with a little problem we seem to be having?"

Looking over at Paige Xander held out his two hands to make a sort of scale and said "Hmmmm, spend some more time with a gorgeous red head or go home to study? WHOA!" Leaning over to one side the 'Red head' side of the scale was pushed way up. Laughing Paige went to tell her boss she would have to take yet another afternoon off.

Underworld

Leo was chained to a chair by a black chain. Two dark lighters with drawn crossbows were standing on each side of him. Echidna stood in front of him and asked "Where is the Grimoir?"

Looking Echidna in the face Leo said "If that is what you are after then you might as well kill me now because I will never tell you where it is."

Before Echidna could say anything in response a mans laugh came from behind her. Stepping into the light Tony Harris said "Well, I wish I could say it was nice to see you agin Leo. But we both know that I would be lying. And since we can't get a white lighter to tell us where the Grimoir is we will just have to get a dark lighter to do so."

Leo opened him mouth but before he could say anything Tony waved his hand over Leo. Leo gave a loud scream and his whole body waved. It went on like this for a few minutes before it stopped. Sitting in the chair was the dark lighter version of Leo. Standing up he knelt on one knee and said "What may I do for you my master?"

Tony smiled and said "Go and get the Grimoir and return it to me"

"I hear and obey" Leo dark orbed out.

West Andes

Leo orbed into the mountains. Looking around he spotted the location where he had hid the Grimoir less than a few weeks ago. "DEMONS! Come to your master and mistresses aid!" he yelled.

Shimmering in beside him three demonic figures, various in appearance from a scaly reptile, to a yellow skinned human looking demon. "Why have you summoned us you turn coat traitor?" the reptile demon asked.

Creating his crossbow Leo shot him through his chest. Screaming he turned to ash and Leo turned to the other two demons with a sneer on his face. "You want to question my loyalty? Or do you want to finish this job and make the Master happy? Since he WILL be the new source of all evil I would think you would want to make him happy. Now I will need you two to start blasting into the rock right there." Leo pointed to the empty rocks with his empty hand never letting his crossbow waver. The two demons started to create and throw fireballs into the mountain side causing large explosions.

The Manor

Paige and Xander just entered the manor when Piper ran up to Paige and started to cry. "They took Leo! They took him and we can't find him! We have tried to scry but it comes up with nothing! What are we going to do?"

Walking Piper over to the sofa, Paige sat her down. Xander walked over to where he saw Phoebe holding a crystal by a string over a map. "So, what ya doing?"

Phoebe looked up and told him "I am scrying for Leo using his love for us. Unless he is being blocked some how the crystal should fall on his location."

"Didn't Piper, I got her name right, right? Just tell Paige that scrying was not working?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Yes, but she only gave it a few moments and scrying could take as long as an hour. 

"Maybe Piper should be doing the scrying, she has got a much more powerful connection to Leo don't she? As his charge, her husband, and a charmed one right?" Xander asked

"I had tried that but her power is too unfocused. She kept popping up in the south pole."

Xander leaned back and thought. "Well lets try this with logic then. Why would they kidnap Leo instead of just trying to kill him? What dose he have that they might want?"

"I can't think of anything off the top of...Wait! The Grimoir! It's a very evil book that evil needs to crown a new Source! They must be trying to get Leo to tell them where he put it!"

"Do you think Leo could stand up to the torture they will put him though?" Xander asked/

"Who is torturing Leo?" Piper demanded walking back into the room.

Paige stood up and told her "We think evil is after the Grimoir. And since Leo is the only one who knows where it is they must be torturing him to get the information."

"Lets go to the underworld then! We can find them faster there." Piper demanded

"Wait, where did Leo hide the Grimoir? We need to make sure he didn't already tell them where he put the book first, then we will go and save Leo."

Piper smacked Xander across the face. "We will save Leo first! Nothing is more important than Leo right now! Paige will orb us down there and then we will find them. THEN we can make sure the book is safe!"

Xander looked at Paige "How did you guys ever mange to fight demons if you always put your personal feelings in front of the greater good? I may have felt that way before but after fighting a war for the last six months, my feelings have pretty much changed to match those of Giles. OH GREAT! See you guys have me saying I am pretty much the G-man now! I hope Buffy and Willow never hear this!"

Piper looked at Xander and told him "We have to save Leo first! There is no other way to tell exactly where he hid the book. All he told us was that it was in the West Andes. So unless your demon powers allow you to see though stone then I don't think we have any choice in the matter."

Xander looked thoughtful, "West Andes huh?" without any warning he shimmered out.

"DAMN HIM! We could have needed him underground in case we ran into demons!" Piper yelled.

Paige thought to herself "He really dose know what he is doing! He tries to find the book while we try to find Leo. One of us may distract the demons from the other increasing the chance of overall success. I think I like how he thinks."  
West Andes

Xander shimmered into the middle of two demons peering into a hole in the side of a mountain. Creating two energy balls he quickly destroyed the two. Peering into the hole he was just in time to get shot in the chest by a arrow. Leo stepped over Xander's form as he lay on the ground. "Well if it isn't the traitor. I would normally leave you here to die but my mistress wants you to witness what you could have been so I will reverse the poison this once." Leo waved a glowing black hand over Xander's wound and then orbed out with the Grimoir in his hand. It took Xander about an hour to recover from the poison. Getting up he shimmered back to the manor to regroup with the sisters.

Underworld

Piper and Paige orbed into a massive chamber filled with demons. They quickly hid behind a outcropping of stones before anyone could see them. Echidna stood before the demons and was starting a speech. "Now that my new consort has turned the charmed ones white lighter into a dark lighter we soon will have the Grimoir in our hands once more!"

Piper and Paige looked at each other in horror. "They turned Leo into a dark lighter? How is that even possible?" Paige whispered.

"I don't know how they could possibly turn him into a dark lighter without him wanting to. We need to go and find out how to turn him back before he gives them the Grimoir." Piper responded.

At that moment Leo orbed in beside Echidna. Kneeling down he presented her with the book. "I present you with a symbol of my loyalty my queen. The Grimoir is once again evils."

Echidna took the book. "I smell my own blood upon you. Did you run into Xander while getting our property?"

"Yes my queen. I had shot him but healed him enough so he will be able to weakly watch while you destroy everything he has ever cared for."

"Good. We will start with his friends. You will lead a team of demons to kill Xander's closest friends. Then we will attack the charmed ones."

Paige took that moment to sneeze. The demons all looked over and created various energy balls. Paige quickly orbed them out of the underworld. Tony Harris walked out of the shadows and said "Do you think they heard enough to get them where we want them?"

Echidna smiled. "Yes they will rush to save Cole, Willow, and Buffy while we prepare to perform the ritual to make you into a Lavious demon."

Tony smiled and walked back into the shadows.

Manor

Paige and Piper orbed into the manor to find Xander laying on the floor bleeding. Rushing over to him they rolled him onto his back and Paige held his hand. "Xander! Are you okay? Paige see if you can't use your healing power."

"I only used it once! We need another white lighter! I know how to use it though another white lighter!" She responded.

"Wait, Xander shook Leo's hand right? Then he has Leo's powers and is in effect a white lighter! Try channeling your powers though him!"

Paige held her hand over Xander's wound and his hand in her other hand. Closing her eyes she concentrated. After a few moments a white glow encased the hand holding Xander's and a white glow emitted from her other hand. Xander's wound closed and he sat up quickly.

"Where am I? Where is Leo? We must stop him from giving her the Grimoir!" Xander looked around confused.

Piper told Xander what they had learned. "But how did you heal me from the arrow that Leo shot me with? Did you find another White lighter to heal me?"

Paige looked surprised and then realized that they had never told Xander about his power. Paige and Piper then told him about his amazing powers. Xander looked shocked and told them that he never knew his family was witches. "I guess that means that Willow and I have something more in common then we thought." Piper then told him what they had learned while in the underworld. Xander jumped up and said "So we have been bull shitting while they have been in danger? We need to hurry!" Grabbing Piper and Paige's hands he shimmered to the hellmouth.

Hellmouth

Willow sat in a circle with her eyes closed. Buffy and Cole looked at her with a look of expection on their faces. A surge of magical energy shot out from her in a powerful burst knocking Cole and Buffy over. Nearby a block of ice struggled to keep its form but failed and turned into a large, roaring torch. Getting up Cole said "Well done! You tapped into the dark energy that the hellmouth puts out and used it without losing control." Cole walked over to Buffy and helped her up and then walked over to Willow and gave her a hug.

Buffy gave a growl when their hug lasted a little too long for her taste and stepped in between the two. "Okay, I don't think this is what Xander meant when he told you two to play nice!" Turning she jabbed two fingers into Cole's chest "And you! Do you want your younger brother finding out that you are hitting on his oldest and best friend?"

Cole looked distracted holding his head to the side. Buffy was about to say something when Cole yelled "Quiet!"

About to yell at him for yelling at her Buffy stopped when she saw a warlock shimmer in behind Cole. Giving a yell Buffy ran over to the warlock and jabbed her elbow into his guts and followed it up with a uppercut to his jaw. Chasing after the flying warlock she grabbed a sword off the desk and stabbed it in his heart.

Across the room Cole created a energy orb and threw it into the demon who shimmered in behind Willow with a knife. He dusted the demon before it could kill Willow. Willow in turn threw fire into a demon who was about to do the same to Cole.

Buffy looked around the room and , seeing no more demons, said "Okay that looks like all of them." Cole held up a hand forestalling any more conversation.

"There are screams coming form the rest of the house!" Cole yelled running out of the door with Willow and Buffy close behind him. They reached the training room to see about 12 demon and warlocks in battle with the trainees. About half the slayers were down, some seriously wounded and some no longer breathing, and an small force of Willow's magic users were also in the room flinging various energy spells at demons who were responding in kind.

Buffy yelled and ran over to the slayers who were still fighting taking the lead while Cole and Willow ran over to the magic users and took control. The Scoobies were quickly turning the

tables on the demons when a dozen more demons and warlocks shimmered in. The Slayers were being quickly over run when Xander, Paige and Piper shimmered in. Quickly looking around and seeing the downed slayers Xander gave a yell of pure rage that even stopped Buffy in her tracks. Quickly creating and firing energy orb after energy orb he quickly destroyed the remaining demons without much of a fight. He walked over to the one demon he let live and smacked him. A white flash passed into the demon from Xander and the demon looked confused.

"Your grounded, I just made it impossible for you to leave using anything but your own two feet. Buffy get him out of here while I take care of the downed slayers. I will be talking to him later though. Paige?" he turned to the two charmed ones, "can you help me heal whoever we can? I want to try and save all of them."

Xander and Paige went from slayer to slayer healing them. Of the 30 slayers about 25 of them were healed. The other five were killed on impact. Xander left the room and walked over to the room where the demon was being held. He tore the door from the frame and then used his powers to replace it without a single piece missing. Buffy stood watching from the far side of the room with her eyebrows raised at his show of magical power. Xander waved off her questions and walked over to the demon Buffy had tied to a chair.

"I want to know why you killed my girls?" He asked bringing his face down and looking into the demon's face with a look that would have scared the source himself.

"You don't scare me half breed! The master has twice as much power as you! And I will not be telling you anything and will only give you a swift death!" the demon yelled

"Buffy I am going to untie him. I don't want you to interfere with anything he will do unless he attacks you okay?" Xander asked. Buffy nodded. "I want you to show me how fast a death you can give me."

Xander reached down and untied the ropes. The demon jumped up and threw a fireball at Xander who caught the it and put it out. The demon then tried to rush him and swung his claws at Xander's chest. Xander took a step back and pulled out a knife from his back. "I want you to know that I could kill you using my powers but that would be quick and less painful then what I am about to do."

Xander quickly shoved his elbow into the demon's gut and took the knife, sliced open the demon's guts. The demon put his hands over his gut and tried to hold his insides in. Xander then used his knife to slice the demon's arm muscles open, severing several muscles, placed his foot on the demon's knees and back handed the demon on the back of his head. The demon lurched forward breaking both knees and falling to his knees. Learning down Xander quickly hamstringed the demon.

Leaning back he asked "Now are you willing to tell me what I wanted to know or do we find even more muscles that I can cut open with my o so handy knife?"

The demon quickly, and painfully , told Xander "The master and mistress needed time to gather items to turn him into a demon so he could be a even more powerful source then the old source or even Cole ever was. They ordered us to attack the school and kill as many as we could."

"And he is the million dollar question, and beleave me when I say this could cost you all of your points, who is the master and mistress?" Xander asked.

"The mistress is mother Echidna and the master is..." the demon burst into flames before he could say anymore.

Xander looked at the skies and yelled "Of course! Nothing could ever be easy could it? I just wanted to be left alone to train my slayers and save the world, But noooooooo, you have to drag me back into it. Some one up there must really hate me!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Manor

Piper stood watching Paige pacing back and forth across the dinning room. "He has lost it completely lost it! Going after the demons who attacked the slayers? That man must have a death wish!" Paige yelled

"No remember what Leo said? Theses are Xander's charges and he just lost five of them. He feels like he needs to do something to avenge them. Before we showed up he wouldn't be able to do much except help Buffy prepare for the big evil. Now however he has all of these powers and feels like he should use them to give a more direct way of destroying the ones who hurt his charges. What would you do to the demon who killed me or Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Paige stopped and turned towards Piper, "I would hunt them down and slowly kill every one of the sons of bitches. But wasn't he the one who said that we need to step back and look at the bigger picture?"

The girls jumped up when they heard a voice say "And who said I wasn't both taking my vengeance and looking at the big picture at the same time?"

Turning they saw Xander leaning against the door frame. Paige ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Blushing she backed off and said "So what did you find out?"

Laughing Xander strode over to Piper and gave her a slightly smaller hug. "Well there are no longer any demons that are able to say that they survived a fight with a slayer. And also that you have a demon in the crystal cage set up stairs who is TOTALLY cut off from the mystical world."

Piper gave him a shocked look while Paige said " There are people in the house you should inform BEFORE you bring a threat into there house you know!"

Xander gave them his cocky grin. "Ya, but he IS no threat. I used what you told me about demons combined with what Cole has been teaching me to cut him off from not only his powers but also any outside powers that do not come from me. I have him totally helpless. And I also made sure that no one can get into your attic except with their own two feet."

"That would have been a useful addition to our own measures if we didn't need Leo to orb into the attic every five minutes. " Piper said

"Relax Piper, I fused the spell into a crystal of my own and it only affects the area around it for about 15 feet. You will be able to remove or move the spell to whatever part of the house you want." Xander told her as they moved up the stairs toward the attic.

They opened the attic door to see a demon in the crystal cage. Piper and Paige recognized

the demon instantly. "Barbas!!! You brought the most powerful demon after the source into our house???" Piper yelled turning to face Xander.

"Whoa!" Xander said holding up his hands in front of him "All I know is that he was in on the attack on the house and that my lighting balls couldn't kill him out right. Don't worry though his powers are sealed so he can't do more than make faces at you."

Piper turned around and sure enough that was exactly what he was doing. "Alright, but a the first sign of trouble I want him out of here or dead you understand Xander?"

"I would never risk Paige ,or you, if I didn't think that I had the situation under control Piper." Xander walked up to the cage and peered in "Now I want to know more about the demons who sent you to kill my girls."

Barthas just sneered at him and said "You can never defeat me. Should you destroy me my mistress shall just revive me once again. So do you worst you half breed."

Xander's face twisted into a look of pure fury. Pulling his hand back in the gesture he saw this demon use before his hand started to glow. "Whoa, I can see your worst fear! Your fear is to be subject to your own power." Turning he asked Piper and Paige "So how dose he use this power to induce fear into others?"

Paige replied "He aways seems to just will it and then wave his hand toward his target."

Xander smiled "Now that seems easy enough," Turning back toward Barthas "Now I will give you one more chance to talk without suffering."

Barthas just sneered at Xander. Xander waved his glowing hand toward the demon and Barthas screamed. After a moment Xander turned the power off and asked him if he was ready to deal. Barthas gave him a pained no and Xander turned on the power once more.

After about an hour of being subject to his own power Barthas said "FINE! No more! Please! Ill tell you everything you want to know!"

Xander smiled and said "There, see? If you would have just said that at the start of this then we would have saved us and yourself so much more trouble. Now who besides my mother is pulling the strings here?"

Barthas proceeded to tell Xander everything, starting from the very first meeting that Echidna called. When he reached the part about his father Xander turned a little pale and said "Well I guess its something that we get to do as a family at least"

Piper and Paige took him downstairs and started to comfort him. Unseen by either them a lamp in the attic morphed into a demon. Walking over to the cage he told Barthas "You should not have told them about the Mistress's plan. Now I am supposed to take you to her so she can have a nice little chit chat with you." He kicked the crystal aside and grabbed Barthas before he could escape. Picking up the crystal with the anchor spell on he he tossed it out the door and down the stairs. He and Barthas shimmered out to the under world.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Paige heard something hit the bottom stair and walked over to it. Bending over she reached down and picked up the crystal. Turning she asked "Xander, isn't this the crystal that you bound the anchor spell to?"

Xander looked up and saw the crystal. He leaped up and ran over to her grabbing the crystal "Yes, Barthas has escaped!" He ran up the stairs towards the attic with Piper and Paige in tow. They entered the attic and saw the empty cage. Xander let loose a turret of language that even turned Piper's ears red.

Turning he told the girls "I need to go back to the Hell mouth and talk to Cole about what Barthas told us happened to Leo. Maybe I can devise a way to reverse what Anthony has done to him." He walked over to Piper and Paige and gave them a hug. He then stepped back, tossed the crystal out the door and shimmered out.

Underworld

Queen Echidna sat on a throne looking down at a broke and bleeding Barthas. "You know that the only powers you have are the ones I gave you. Why did you tell my son my plans concerning his father?"

Barthas looked up and said "All I did was what you wanted. You should have saved me from the beating those demons gave me. You were right though, he did try to use my power on me. Thank you for granting me immunity from it. Please will you heal me now my mistress?"

Echidna smiled and held out her hand. An green glowing orb shot out of her hand and hit Barthas in the chest. All of his wounds were gone and he looked once again like his old self. Standing up he bowed. Tony Harris entered the room at that point and said "My Bride, the materials are ready for us to begin." He walked over to her and helped her out of the throne, giving her a deep kiss. They both walked out to see a huge ruby sitting on a dial in front of the Grimore. Smiling they walked over to it and the ritual began.

The Hell mouth

Xander simmered into his room just in time to hear a large and loud bang from Willow's room. Fearing another attack Xander ran next door and straight though the door. Inside he saw Willow and Cole sitting there with a 40 pound weight between them. Willow jumped up and said "Your back! Cole and I were just practicing making this weight fly around the room." she ran over to him and hugged him. Pulling back Willow then gave him a punch on the arm. "Next time take the time to OPEN the door and not destroy it. I know you can fix it with a wave of your hand but don't forget thats what led me down the path to the darkside."

Xander looked a bit sheepish "I thought you were under attack. Hey bro!" Cole stood up and walked over to him. Xander shook his hand. "I need a bit of advice and some information from you."

Cole looked at Willow "This sounds like a Brother to brother talk in the making. Could you give us a few minutes alone please?"

Willow nodded and walked out of the room, the door flying back together as she left. Turning Xander started to explain to Cole what had happened to Leo. Cole thought It over and said "It sounds like you father was into quantum mechanics right? Well he brought it over to the magical world. It sounds like all he did was replace our Leo with one from an reality that closely matches ours. The source had a power that could do that but his powers would have been destroyed along with me."

Xander sat down and asked "Where did the source get his powers form though? Who did they come from originally?"

Cole sat down next to him and said "Well demonic powers are normally passed down though fathers and mothers to their children but there are other ways to gain them as well. Although the demonic parents could remove them if they were powerful enough"

Xander sat stright up and said "Wait, didn't you say that Echidna was the one demon the source dared not order around? What if the reason he didn't order her around was because she was his mother too? What we are facing might just be one of the fist demons ever to walk the earth"

Cole looked shocked at Xander "That might just be it. No one can remember when Echidna came into being she just was always there. This just got a whole lot worse."

Xander looked at Cole and said "And I though that my day was bad already. Now I need to go explian to the sisters that my mother was the one who gave birth to the whole race of demons. At least I can tell Piper that I have a plan on how to turn Leo back into a white lighter again." Xander put his face into his hands and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these people I am writing about. Sorry about the **LONG** delay in updating, I had a large case of writers block about this chapter. Anyway here it is.

Chapter 11

The Manor

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting on the chairs in the kitchen when Xander shimmered in. The sisters looked up toward him and asked if he had found any leads. Leaning against the door jam he gave them one of his off sided grins and said "Well, I have found out some good things and then I found out some bad things. What one would you like first?"

Standing up Piper walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you find a way to get Leo back? And to stop Echidna of course."

Standing up he looked Piper in the eye. "I may have a idea on how to return Leo to his natural, pure state. And I now know why the source was so scared of Echidna."

Paige stood up, seeing the look on Xander's face, and walked over to him. Standing beside Piper she too put her hand on his other shoulder. "What is it? Did she hurt your trainees again?"

Xander shook his head. "No, its not that. Its just the fact that the most horrible moments of your threes lives have just turned out to be my families fault. Cole and I believe that Echidna is truly the mother of all monsters just as she is in myths. She just maybe the mother of the Source as well as my mother. That would be why he never dared to order her around. You see demonic parents, those who are strong enough anyway, have the power to strip their offspring of their powers. So if the Source would want to keep his powers then he would not want to annoy the only person who could remove them."

Phoebe got up and joined her sisters in giving Xander a group hug. "You are not responsible for the actions of your family. You can only be responsible for your own actions. What your family may or may not have done is their own fault." she said.

Xander returned the sister's hug. "I know that. Its just hard to accept that my family is the one who had killed and maimed so many innocents. How many witches have they killed? How many people who were just going about their business just to see a lighting ball flying at them? And for what? Territory? Power? Or just for kicks? They maybe right and this is your war to fight but from now on all you girls have to do is yell for me and I will shimmer over to render help. I WILL take down all my family."

A bright flash lit the room and the air started to whip around the room. The sisters looked away and Xander yelled "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Cole and Willow will be following me. They sent me to tell you not to hurt Cole! Me, Cole, and Willow are going to try and trick them into sending Leo to us so we can restore Leo to his whitelighter state.". As the wind and light died Willow and Cole were standing there.

Willow ran over to the sisters and Xander. Cole leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Did you let them know we were coming?"

Looking over at Cole with a wounded expression on his face he said "Of course I let them know that you were coming..."

"Just now!" the sisters broke in slapping Xander at the same time.

Giving them a sheepish look Xander replied "I still let you know"

Willow walked around the Manor and was peering into everything. "So this is your manor huh? Its pretty nice. The energy around here is so pure. For the first time in a long time I feel I could do magic and not be tempted into keep using it just because it is there."

Phoebe left the room without so much as a glance at Cole. Walking over to Willow she said "Yeah, that has to do with good magic controlling the Nexus. When evil controls the Nexus it becomes much like your Hellmouth. Magic is then VERY additive at that time and mostly towards personal gain magic. You want to use magic to get promotions or money, cars, men, women, etc. Luckily when good magic controls the Nexus then the powers of good magic is enhanced."

"Wait, what do you mean personal gain spells? Any spell cast is for personal gain."

"Well, yes, that is correct but what we call personal gain spells are spells that benefits only the caster. Not anyone else."

As Phoebe and Willow had their talk Xander, Cole, Piper and Paige were discussing their plans. Xander leaned over the counter and said "Okay, here is the plan. We are assuming that Echidna is after any power that she can get her hands on at this time to power Tony's transformation into whatever demon he is to become. What we do is create a golem with some strong powers. We then take him out into the field and allow him to defeat some powerful demons. When she senses the power that he has, along with almost no intelligence she will send the most disposable asset she has at the moment. That will be the one person she has no power over- Leo. When he goes to capture the golem then I will create a field much like the one I was using to keep the fear demon thing from teleporting. I will only be able to keep the field up for a limited time without a physical focus to channel the power though. Once the field is up then you will use your crystal cage to capture him. I will then have to drop the field to cast the spell to restore him so you will have to defend us while I am casting. The spell might take a long time to cast so..."

"So he asked his big brother to help out." Cole interrupted Xander giving him a grin that was not unlike Xander's own.

"Yeah and Me too!" Willow walked back into the room.

"I have been learning quite a lot of magic from Willow. I can now do more than just throw lighting balls." Cole told the sisters.

Piper looked around the room. "Well this is a bit more than I thought you would do to help us ger Leo back but thank you all! Cole," Piper turned to look at him "with Xander as your guide then I believe that you just might truly become a force for good. Just remember that he is here to deal with you just in case."

Cole looked shocked "I have not had the normal urge to use my powers since I started to teach Willow how to channel her dark powers to do good. She in turn has taught me to use my good side to damper the effect your evil magic has on your mind."

Phoebe looked at Cole for the first time." Are you still trying to prove yourself to me Cole? That you are good and not evil?"

Cole looked back at her "No. Xander and Willow has showed me that the demon side of me was attracted to your power not you. I have since found another person who I think I am really attracted to for their personalty and not their power."

Xander looked shocked at Cole. "But the only person you have been close to is..." Xander looked at Willow who was blushing. "Ok I am going to have to have a talk about this with the two of you. But that can wait." Turning to the sisters and his friends he said " Now will you guys help me make the potions that will make up the body of our golem. I will imbue him with powers later."

The sisters, Willow, and Xander started to mix items into a pot while Cole walked out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these people I am writing about. Sorry about the **LONG** delay in updating, I had a large case of writers block about this chapter. Anyway here it is.

Chapter 11

The Manor

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting on the chairs in the kitchen when Xander shimmered in. The sisters looked up toward him and asked if he had found any leads. Leaning against the door jam he gave them one of his off sided grins and said "Well, I have found out some good things and then I found out some bad things. What one would you like first?"

Standing up Piper walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you find a way to get Leo back? And to stop Echidna of course."

Standing up he looked Piper in the eye. "I may have a idea on how to return Leo to his natural, pure state. And I now know why the source was so scared of Echidna."

Paige stood up, seeing the look on Xander's face, and walked over to him. Standing beside Piper she too put her hand on his other shoulder. "What is it? Did she hurt your trainees again?"

Xander shook his head. "No, its not that. Its just the fact that the most horrible moments of your threes lives have just turned out to be my families fault. Cole and I believe that Echidna is truly the mother of all monsters just as she is in myths. She just maybe the mother of the Source as well as my mother. That would be why he never dared to order her around. You see demonic parents, those who are strong enough anyway, have the power to strip their offspring of their powers. So if the Source would want to keep his powers then he would not want to annoy the only person who could remove them."

Phoebe got up and joined her sisters in giving Xander a group hug. "You are not responsible for the actions of your family. You can only be responsible for your own actions. What your family may or may not have done is their own fault." she said.

Xander returned the sister's hug. "I know that. Its just hard to accept that my family is the one who had killed and maimed so many innocents. How many witches have they killed? How many people who were just going about their business just to see a lighting ball flying at them? And for what? Territory? Power? Or just for kicks? They maybe right and this is your war to fight but from now on all you girls have to do is yell for me and I will shimmer over to render help. I WILL take down all my family."

A bright flash lit the room and the air started to whip around the room. The sisters looked away and Xander yelled "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Cole and Willow will be following me. They sent me to tell you not to hurt Cole! Me, Cole, and Willow are going to try and trick them into sending Leo to us so we can restore Leo to his whitelighter state.". As the wind and light died Willow and Cole were standing there.

Willow ran over to the sisters and Xander. Cole leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Did you let them know we were coming?"

Looking over at Cole with a wounded expression on his face he said "Of course I let them know that you were coming..."

"Just now!" the sisters broke in slapping Xander at the same time.

Giving them a sheepish look Xander replied "I still let you know"

Willow walked around the Manor and was peering into everything. "So this is your manor huh? Its pretty nice. The energy around here is so pure. For the first time in a long time I feel I could do magic and not be tempted into keep using it just because it is there."

Phoebe left the room without so much as a glance at Cole. Walking over to Willow she said "Yeah, that has to do with good magic controlling the Nexus. When evil controls the Nexus it becomes much like your Hellmouth. Magic is then VERY additive at that time and mostly towards personal gain magic. You want to use magic to get promotions or money, cars, men, women, etc. Luckily when good magic controls the Nexus then the powers of good magic is enhanced."

"Wait, what do you mean personal gain spells? Any spell cast is for personal gain."

"Well, yes, that is correct but what we call personal gain spells are spells that benefits only the caster. Not anyone else."

As Phoebe and Willow had their talk Xander, Cole, Piper and Paige were discussing their plans. Xander leaned over the counter and said "Okay, here is the plan. We are assuming that Echidna is after any power that she can get her hands on at this time to power Tony's transformation into whatever demon he is to become. What we do is create a golem with some strong powers. We then take him out into the field and allow him to defeat some powerful demons. When she senses the power that he has, along with almost no intelligence she will send the most disposable asset she has at the moment. That will be the one person she has no power over- Leo. When he goes to capture the golem then I will create a field much like the one I was using to keep the fear demon thing from teleporting. I will only be able to keep the field up for a limited time without a physical focus to channel the power though. Once the field is up then you will use your crystal cage to capture him. I will then have to drop the field to cast the spell to restore him so you will have to defend us while I am casting. The spell might take a long time to cast so..."

"So he asked his big brother to help out." Cole interrupted Xander giving him a grin that was not unlike Xander's own.

"Yeah and Me too!" Willow walked back into the room.

"I have been learning quite a lot of magic from Willow. I can now do more than just throw lighting balls." Cole told the sisters.

Piper looked around the room. "Well this is a bit more than I thought you would do to help us ger Leo back but thank you all! Cole," Piper turned to look at him "with Xander as your guide then I believe that you just might truly become a force for good. Just remember that he is here to deal with you just in case."

Cole looked shocked "I have not had the normal urge to use my powers since I started to teach Willow how to channel her dark powers to do good. She in turn has taught me to use my good side to damper the effect your evil magic has on your mind."

Phoebe looked at Cole for the first time." Are you still trying to prove yourself to me Cole? That you are good and not evil?"

Cole looked back at her "No. Xander and Willow has showed me that the demon side of me was attracted to your power not you. I have since found another person who I think I am really attracted to for their personalty and not their power."

Xander looked shocked at Cole. "But the only person you have been close to is..." Xander looked at Willow who was blushing. "Ok I am going to have to have a talk about this with the two of you. But that can wait." Turning to the sisters and his friends he said " Now will you guys help me make the potions that will make up the body of our golem. I will imbue him with powers later."

The sisters, Willow, and Xander started to mix items into a pot while Cole walked out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13

**The Underworld**

Tony and Echidna stood on opposite sides of the huge red jewel. Tony had his hand touching the stone while Echidna was pumping black energy poured out of her hand and into the jewel. Surrounding the jewel and the two of them were a circle of chanting black robbed demons. They had the hood pulled so low they couldn't tell who each other were. Trance was standing to the side waiting for his mistresses command to pour his power into the stone.

This went on for about an hour. Echidna gave a yell and nodded towards Trance who lifted his arm and red energy poured out of him and was absorbed into stone. The stone started to give off a red glow and started to lift off the ground. The wind started to whip up and became harsh.

"Now my husband! Use the power that I gave you! Absorb the power of the stone and become an demon!" Echidna yelled over the wind

Tony reached out and a green glow extended from his arm toward the stone. The red energy started to corse toward Tony. Just before the red glow reached him Trance Stepped forward, showing more emotion than he had since his creation, and fired a lighting ball at the stone. When the ball hit the stone it gave a resounding CRACK! And shattered into a million parts. With a angry look on her face Echidna turned toward Trance.

"What have you done??!!!! Do you know how long it takes to create one of those stones?! Xander created you just to destroy the stone didn't he?" She yelled at trance.

Trance gave Echidna one of Xander's lopsided smiles and said "Nah, I knew you would never bring anything that I had created to your lair without me first being, well, dead. So I created a vessel for my essence and allowed one of your minions to kill my body. And I think I will be leaving."

"And how do you expect to do this alone?" Echidna asked him, gesturing around her.

"That's because he is not alone." One of the demons said. She lifted her hood revealing Buffy. Buffy hit the two demons on either side of her across the face with two punches. Ripping off the rest of the cloak she pulled out a knife and stabbed both of them in the hearts. Three demons rushed toward her only to meet her fists and kicks. Meanwhile Xander was destroying any demon who got close to him. Echidna and Tony took the chance and shimmered out of the cave. Buffy and Xander quickly mopped up the rest of the demons and gave each other a hug.

"Now, lets get back to the others before they decide to bury my body." Xander said shimmering out of the cave with Buffy.

**The Manor**

Xander and Buffy shimmered into the parlor of the manor. The sisters, backed by Cole and Willow turned with potions at the ready. Seeing Buffy and Trance they put their arms down. Trance walked over to Xander's body and a white light leaped from him to Xander. Trance slowly faded out while Xander's wound slowly healed. Sitting up Xander smiled at the sisters and his closest friends. Paige was kneeling next to him and gave him a big hug.

"It all went according to plan."he said

Over the next hour he told them all about how he transferred his essence into the golem in order to do some recon in his mother's court. In between being hit for worrying them, he would ask various questions. Paige didn't go very far from his side the entire time.

"So is Leo okay?" He asked

"I think so. He should awaken soon right?" Piper asked

"Yeah, the spell was a taxing one on both of us. Can you ladies tell me who is Typhoon?" He asked

"It sounds familiar but I would have to check the book of shadows." Phoebe said

She got up and started to grab the book when the book did the page flipping thing once more. When it stopped it opened to a section on Typhoon.

"Typhoon was once the husband to Echidna. He tried to convince Echidna that mankind was a far more fitting creature to lavish their powers on rather than demonkind. When Echidna started to give her powers to demons that she gave birth to Typhoon took the only child he and her had and left. He created the first Witch by giving powers to a mortal to fight the emerging demon threat. When he realized that Echidna would come for him next he created the Elders in order to continue the fight on his behalf. When Echidna caught up with Typhoon she imprisoned him with unbreakable chains for all of time. His creations, witches, however, would continue to fight his wife for as long as life continued." Phoebe read.

Looking shocked Xander said "So you three must have been the daughters of Typhoon she was talking about. Huh, I wonder where she imprisoned him at and wither or not we can break him free. Let's make that our next project now that we have got Leo back?'

The sisters looked at him in shock. Xander never did anything small, did he?


	6. Chapter 6

The Manor

The sisters looked at Xander in shock as he paced the kitchen after his decision. Xander walked over to the book and re-read the entry on Typhoon. " 'She imprisoned him in chains forever'," Xander turned toward the sisters, " You ladies have been in this war longer than I have. Where would you Imprison a powerful force for good if you never wanted it to be found?"

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked at each other. "I ... don't know. If it would have been in any place that either good or evil would go then I guess we might know but she would hardly put him in a spot where the elders could find him. Maybe Cole would know something that we don't." Paige told him.

Nodding Xander walked into the family room. Walking over to Cole and Willow he asked "Hey, bro! Is there any place in the underworld where demons would not be allowed to go? Someplace where even the Source would not go?"

Cole thought about it for a minute. "There is only one place that the source would never venture and that was the underworld's entrance into the demonic wasteland. It was said that he kept it to gather the powers of the demons that were found unworthy and destroyed. But, come to think of it, in all the hundred years I served the source I never once saw anyone enter. Not even the source ever entered. I would like to gather more information before I send Willow's best friend into danger though. I could shimmer into the underworld and find out for you."

Nodding Xander told Cole "Sounds like a good idea. After what me and Buffy pulled though you had better be careful. The underworld will be on high alert for any strangers or robed people. They might just shoot first and ask questions later. Just look for..."

At that moment Willow burst in "Now you just wait a moment Xander Harris! You are NOT sending Cole into what maybe a trap all alone! I am going to go with him. If we come under attack my powers, now that I know how to safely draw on my dark side, will be even larger there. I might be able to use my glamors to make me and Cole completely unseen. Then we can scout out the area even more completely then if he went alone."

Xander looked thoughtfully at Willow. After a few moments he finally said "Alright, but only because what you plan makes sense." Walking over to Cole he gave him a look that would have had wolverine running for the hills. "If anything happens to Willow, brother or no brother, you will wish that you stayed in the demonic wasteland. Understand?"

Cole had faced some of the most scary demons in the underworld but, looking at Xander, he remembered all the power he had showed thus far, Cole gulped. Nodding he agreed. Xander moved away, making room for Willow, and give his trade marked grin and waved at the pair. Looking at Willow with affection Cole shimmered the two of them out.

Buffy walked over to Xander and said "Now that was just cruel. You know that if anything happened to Willow on his watch there is a whole school full of witches, and slayers, that would fight over who had the pleasure to slice him to pieces each and every day after healing him for the next eight years."

The underworld

Cole and Willow stood in the sources throne room. They were checking the back wall where Cole remembered the door being. At this moment there was solid stone where the door was. They had been checking the wall for about fifteen minutes when Tony Harris walked into the throne room and sat down next to them. Echidna walked into the room shortly after.

"How are we to attack the slayer trainees again when they are bound to be on guard since last time? What we need to do is attack the manor. Xander would have shimmered over to the trainees. He would not left them unguarded."

"No, he would have had to go back to his body at the manor. He will be there trying to figure out how we would go about rebuilding the crystal. If we launch another attack at the trainees right now then he will think that the deaths that occur are his fault because he was not there to stop them." Turning she told one of the guards "Launch the attack. I want the slayers dead. Make sure you bring one of the older ones back to me for transformation into a new stone."

The demon slapped his fist on his shoulder and bowed to the royal couple. Turning he marched out of the room. Tony stood up and pulled Echidna towards their bedroom. Once they had left Cole turned toward Willow who had continued the search through the entire conversation. He went over to her intent on shimmering back to the manor to report what hey had heard when Willow fell threw the wall. Following Willow Cole pushed threw the wall and saw a giant stone statue chained to a wall.

Willow touched the statue gently and the carven started to shake and boulders fell from the celling. Clutching Willow close to him he jumped form spot to spot dodging fall stones. The stone covering fell off the giant and they both noticed that it was a person not stone.

Looking down the giant said "Well, after all these long years someone has found me at last. You , little red one, bear the aura of one of my children that has been tainted by the darkness brought about by my beloved. And you, if I am not mistaken, are one of my wife's demons. Why have the two of you disrupted my slumber?"

Shocked Cole let go of Willow and stepped forward. "Well, you see, we were looking for you. We need a way to destroy Echidna. You have been told of from one witch to another and were reduced to little more than a rumor. You have power to rival hers. You must grant us the power to stop your wife's plans for the world."

Shaking his head Typhoon replied " I am unable to destroy my wife. Nor would I if I had the power to. I still love her. But, there is one who can grant you the power that you wish. You must seek out the one child that we had together. We both granted him great power through our combined genes. His power is that of creation. Only he might make a weapon that would be able to contain or destroy Echidna. Now leave me. I will not be part of destroying or diminishing her powers."

Standing back up the stone flew back onto him and after a moment he stood still as the statue they had thought he was at first. Shaking their heads Cole and Willow held each other and shimmered out.

The Manor

Willow and Cole shimmered into the family room and turned red at the scene they saw. Xander and Paige were kissing. When they caught sight of Cole and Willow they broke apart. Both of them turned red and looked anywhere but at Cole and Willow. Buffy and the other two sisters came in.

Cole quickly told the others what had happened in the underworld and they had wanted to shimmer over to the training camp and help with the defense. Surprisingly Xander stopped them.

"We need to let them prove to themselves and each other that they can defend themselves. I had Willow and Cole train each one of them on how to handle demons who wield powers rather than the strength that they are used to. We need to trust them to be able defend themselves. If they cant defend each other and themselves then how can they kill vampires every night. That is why I had Buffy stay here. We will be alerted to the attack on the trainees by the spell Willow placed around the school." Xander said.

Shaking her head Willow started to argue about it when both Piper and Buffy said "No, hes right." Looking at each other Buffy made a gesture to Piper showing her that the floor was hers.

"If your trainees don't have faith in their own abilities then they will forever be looking around for one of you to defend them or direct the attack when there is trouble. They need to discover that their powers and training is just as good, if not better, than yours is. Trust me, when we found out that we were witches we made a lot of mistakes until we were able to trust in our instincts." Piper told Willow.

"We will return after the attack to help with any injures or deaths they suffer. I hope that the deaths will be low. We have trained them they will respond better when we are not there to push them." Buffy told her.

The School

Demons shimmered, flamed, and smoked into the training area of the school throwing fireballs and lighting. The Trainees responded quickly and without panic. Quickly they formed ranks and started to fight back. The demons, unused to such quick response, quickly were routed form the training area and ran into the medic hall. Dawn looked up and saw a red demon with large horns bearing down on her. Reacting quickly she took an empty IV rod and rammed it into the demons gut and twirled around slammed it into the back of the demon's head. Turning the rod around she then ran the pole through the demon's chest. Looking up she saw that Andrew had fainted. Running over to him and defended him until several trainees entered and made quick work of the demon attackers. The attack continued.

The Underworld

A demon walked up to the throne and told the queen about the unexpected force the attacking demons had met with and that Xander, Cole, Willow, Buffy nor any of the sisters were involved in the defense. "No, no, no, no! We are demons! There is no force that can stand up to us except witches! Get back up there and take another ten demons with you!"

Bowing the demon headed out of the throne room and Grabbed ten demons. Shimmering out they went to join the attack.

The Manor

Willow sat staring at the red stone sitting on the coffee table. When the stone turned blue again Xander, Willow, Cole. Buffy, the sisters and a newly revived Leo joined hands and transported over to the school.

The School

They appeared in the gym to a scene that brought to mind a war zone. Looking around they saw dead demons every where. On the side of the trainees there were only two deaths. Dawn walked up to Buffy and gave her a hug. Stepping back she told her "We got off very lightly. Only two were killed and several were injured. Luckily they only got hit by lighting balls that seared the wounds closed. One trainee, however, is missing. Its Joan."

Buffy looked at Dawn darkly. She had been training Joan to be her second in command and, if she proved to have talent, her replacement one day. "How did she get taken?"

"She took charge as soon as they appeared in the gym. She was leading the defense when a black skinned demon appeared behind her and grabbed her. He smoked out taking her with him. We have been unable to locate her with the spells we have used so far."

Piper looked around her and, in a shocked voice said "If he took her to the underworld then location spells will be unable to find her. I wonder why they went though the trouble of taking a captive. It's not really a demons M.O."

The sisters were shocked to hear that the trainees were subject to this kind of action every night against creatures that can snap them in two. It was one thing to read about in the book of shadows, it was another to see it in person. They wondered what it was like where these captains and teachers grew up. They hoped they never found out.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I really enjoy reading what people think of my story. Thank You!

Jenifer looked at Xander. "You mean that you were warned that the demons would try to capture one of us and you didn't come to try and stop it? Why? And what happened to you?"

"No, I figured that since most demons would naturally go to pieces when their leader is taken out they would take Joan since she would naturally take charge. She is also one of Willow's strongest magic trainees. I figured that they would regret taking her when they tried. I thought that she would be able to defeat them. We will transport down into the underworld and try to get her back. While me and Cole attempt a rescue, I need the rest of you to try and find the child of Typhoon and Echidna. He has the power of creation so you should be able to focus on that. If the sisters would use their blood to scry with while the rest of you do the research thing that we do oh so well. Sound good?"

The trainees and the Haiwells all nodded. Piper stepped forward "But why would we use our blood? We need something that is connected to the person we are scrying for."

"Ya, Typhoon gave you your powers and that means that they are tied to you by your blood. His child will also share his power as well as his blood so your blood should do the job."

"Okay, were going to need a globe to use for the focus and a quiet space to work in." The sisters turned to follow one of the trainees. Paige walked over to Xander and Cole. "You guys be careful understand? I don't fell like training a replacement for either one of you understand?"

Giving her his trademarked grin Xander gave her a big hug. "Don't worry, we will either be back with Joan or we will be back covered in the blood of the demons who took her."

Cole stepped forward and grabbed Xander's elbow. Both of them shimmered out.

The top of the golden gate bridge

Cole and Xander appeared on top of the golden gate bridge. Leo was already there looking like he was thinking. Both Xander and Cole stepped to his side. Cole reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, Cole and Leo, what are we doing here? We are supposed to plan a rescue attempt for Joan." Xander asked

"Well, Leo here has been in commune with the Elders trying to find out about Typhoon and his son. We will be able to plan from here. Gives us a better view of the bigger picture you might say." Cole responded.

"Alright," Xander waved his hand and a table with three chairs appeared. Taking one of the chairs he sat down. "But I am going to be comfy while we do this. Hey, Leo, you done communing or shall we just start without you?"

Leo opened his eyes. Turning he took a seat opposite of Xander while Cole sat on the side. "The elders say that they lost track of Eian, Typhoon's son, after he created several items of power for the side of good. He just dropped out of sight and they have not been able to locate him ever since. Any way they will keep trying to locate him while we try to rescue Joan. So whats the plan?"

Xander leaned on his elbows and looked at the other two sitting at the table. "What we need first is to find out where they need to be to create this stone of theirs. Dose either of you know what that stone was that I destroyed?"

"It looked like the stone of Eyghon, a demon of sleep. It was created while he still had lots of followers and they killed a powerful warrior of good to create the stone. The stone allows a human to become a demon but requires the blood of an demon to work. The stronger the donor the stronger the created demon. If Echidna uses her blood to create a demon using this thing then the resulting demon will be one of the most powerful demons in the underworld. They will need a spot that naturally calls on Eyghon to create the stone. Lucky for us there is only one spot on, or under, earth that calls on him naturally. Its in Rome. But we need to discover when she plans to create it." Cole told them.

"Is there a time or place that this ritual must be preformed at? You know, like midnight in between two willow trees that are twenty feet tall?" Xander asked

"No, it only requires that a powerful warrior for the light is killed and his or her blood spilled over a giant ebony stone. The power will build and the stone will be created. Once even a drop of blood is spilled onto the stone nothing, not even destroying the stone, will be able to save the warrior. We will need to stop them before the ritual begins or we will not be able to save her." he responded

"Alright, heres the plan..." Xander started

"Nope, Echidna is onto your plans by now. I think it is time for one of my plans. You see the only thing that will create a more powerful demon is if more than one warrior of the light is killed upon the stone and if that warrior happens to have demonic blood it increases the power that the stone will receive. What we will do is I will shimmer into the underworld and start to ask questions about where they would hold her captive. The demons will let word get around, I will kill a few just to make sure no one suspects that thats what I am doing, when they come I will fight against them almost as hard as I can. I will fall though and they will take me to her. Once there I will still be 'knocked out' and she will take me and Joan to the stone to create the Eyghon Stone. I will 'wake' up before and then you will zone in on me and kill them all! What do you think?" he asked

"Well, your plan has some advantages but I think we need to modify it a little..." Xander trailed off.

Underworld

Echidna stood outside of the throne room facing her guards. She walked though the lines of the demons looking for any sign of weakness. Finding none she walked back up to the stairs leading into the throne room.

"Alright, if I know my son, he will be leading a team to try and recapture the prisoner. If he manges to succeed then your lives will be forfeit. The only way you will have to keep living will be if you are able to capture a replacement sacrifice form the team he leads into the base. Is this understood? If we succeed you all will gain a power of your choice from my collection."

The demons all nodded their heads and took up different positions outside of the room. Glancing around the room and noting where each demon was hiding Echidna nodded her head at each one. Turning she entered the throne room where Tony was busy trying to break down a barrier that the witch had manged to erect before they could chain her up. He had been trying to crack this barrier for a long time and was getting very angry. He stepped back a few paces and launched several very powerful fireballs at the barrier only to have them disappear as they hit the barrier.

Giving a sigh Echidna walked over to the barrier and looked at the girl. "You know things will go a lot smoother for you if you would just bring this barrier down. We might even be able to arrange a last meal before your killed. Otherwise I will have to tear this thing down and get my nails all dirty and that would make me very cross indeed."

Joan looked at the woman and lifted her middle finger at her while sticking out her tongue. Enraged Echidna threw a powerful left hook into the barrier. Instead of the barrier stopping her fist, Echidna started to absorb the power behind the barrier. Joan had to put more and more concentration into her barrier. The struggle lasted for several minutes before Joan passed out from exhaustion. Grinning in victory Echidna picked her up and placed her into special forged chains that would cancel out any magic coming form the poor witch.

"Are the items we need for the ritual ready?" She asked Tony

"They are being gathered as we speak. They will be ready in a few hours my sweet." He answered

Turning she looked at him and then the bed in a obvious invite. "Well, what can we do in the mean time?"

The Throne room echoed with their efforts as the demons prepared.

Three hours later–10 pm- Underworld

Tony was sitting in the throne listening to Echidna when a disruption occurred outside the throne room. Getting to their feet they both ran out to find Cole fighting the guards alone. He was throwing lighting balls and swinging a sword to great effort. Echidna only stepped in when he was down to the last demon and she unleashed a pink wave which completely knocked Cole out. She picked up his sleeping form and snapped at the remaining demon, who then proceed to blow up. Carrying her prize she chained him up next to Joan.

"Well, well, well, my family is coming together. All we need now is young Alexander and we can have a reunion." she walked over to the throne and sat on the armrest next to Tony.

After a few moments Cole started to stir. Awaking he looked over the throne room. "What? Where am I?"

Echidna stood up and walked over to Cole. She slapped him across the face hard.

"How dare you speak to your queen in such a manner! I will be addressed as royalty. If you can not keep a civil tongue in your mouth then I will be force to cut it out, understand?"

Cole spit at her earning him another slap across the face. Tony got up off the throne and punched Cole in the gut and Cole let out a very load OOOF! Turning both Echidna and Tony sat back down on the throne.

"You see, my son, very soon we shall rule both the underworld and the earth in total domination. And when that happens all shall bow down before us. All of the humans and demons shall beat each other to death to please us. If you play your cards right you just might be able to become our right hand man. What do you say do you want to join us?" She asked

"Let me think...nope sorry. I will never obey anyone again." Cole responded

"Thats too bad. I guess that this means your death. We will use both you and the girl to create the stone of Eyghon. No one will stand in our way from now on or we will kill them without delay." Echidna told him

"I will not listen to anyone but myself ever again." Cole responded

"Well now we just wait then. I sense that you have a great amount of power that you did not have before your restoration. Have you been gathering powers from your fellow demons?" Echidna asked

Shifting slightly in annoyance Cole responded "No, I asked my brother for some of his power to help protect his friends from danger. He granted me several powers that I otherwise would not have had access to. I had hoped that you would not be able to sense them."

"So that you may attack us when we least suspect it? Well you will find that any power that my son has gotten I will have as well. I have the same power that he dose without that pesky morality issue that he has." Tony spoke up "And you will find that I am ten times as strong as my son."

"We shall see now wont we?" Cole asked

Meanwhile with the Elders

Leo stood arguing with several hooded elders. "What do you mean you have found him but you will not tell us where he is? We need him to destroy Echidna! Without him we will not be able to fight her in any way or form. We need this information!"

The young elder shook his head. "The price paid for such aid would far out weigh the greater good that would be lost. You see Leo, several thousand years ago Eian created powerful artifacts for the side of good including Excalibur, the ring of inspiration and many amulets of protection. After he had created a pretty powerful amulet, I beleve you have come across it, and Echidna saw how much effect his powers could have for one side or another she cursed him.

The curse has two aspects, the first is that any future creation of his will have just as much potinual for good as well as evil. After that he tried to create a powerful sword for good and created Excalibur. Nither the Elders at the time nor Eian himself completely understood the curse and Excalibur had very great power for either good or evil depending on who was stronger.

The secuond aspect of the curse is that if he should ever try to create a weapon to destroy her all his previous creations shall lose the power he invested in him. Until the curse is lifted it would cause greater evil to have him create a weapon to destroy Echidna. Until someone finds a way to lift the curse then we cannot allow his location to be revealed no matter what."

Leo looked shocked. "What was the curse?"

"That a demon that is pure evil yet has a soul will willingly give his blood to give Eian a new life force with which to power a new creation that would turn him into a human. At the same time a witch must cast a spell to purify the blood while allowing the demonic essence to remain. After this the demon who donated the blood will transform permanently into a human. Now you see, there will never be a demon who would want to become human and there would never be a witch who would willingly use their powers to do it even on orders from us." he replied

"Well Xander mentioned that he knew a vampire who was cursed with a soul but he was killed in a battle about six months ago and he was searching for a way to become human at the time. We might be able to find a way to bring him back." Leo told the elder

"If we could mess around with time maybe we could but we have not the power nor the time to figure out a way to travel in time. For now we must focus on just holding off Echidna. Do you understand Leo?"

"Yes, after we stop her however we will be trying to find a way to remove his curse." Leo responded as he orbed back to the manor.


End file.
